Throw It All Away
by Living Masquerade
Summary: The past four years have left Hallie bitter, but what will happen when she comes to La Push? Will she not only be able to make herself happy, but someone else in the process? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to Boys Like Girls.**

* * *

"_Throw it away forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape._

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway._

_Watch it burn, let it die._

'_Cause we are finally free tonight."_

**The Great Escape**

* * *

Freedom was more than just a seven letter word. Freedom was knowing that things had finally settled back into place again. Freedom was knowing I didn't have to spend my nights away from my Mother, afraid she would kill herself. Freedom was finally seeing her happy again even if it didn't fit my cookie cutter family vision of happiness.

I had spent every minute of my college career in constant worry for my Mother and the sake of my family. Freshman year I wanted them to stay together; so I had the home I always knew. Sophomore year I really didn't know what I wanted. Junior year I decided it didn't matter anymore if I ever went back to the house I had grown up in. And senior year she finally did it. I just didn't expect her to divorce him and move clear across the country.

Although I did love my Father even after all the shit he put her through, I decided to go be with her. She had a new boyfriend now and I wanted to see the man that had finally managed to make my Mother truly happy. My Father had his lonely apartment and his bachelor brother to entertain him; he didn't need me.

So with a freshly earned degree under my belt, I packed my stuff and hopped on a plane to Washington far away from Michigan and its empty promises.

***

She wasn't expecting me, which was what I wanted. I knew that if I had told her she would have insisted that I look for a job somewhere instead of wasting my summer with her. But as the airport cleared out, I seriously hated myself for not telling her. I had no ride, and no idea how to get to the La Push reservation. The sun was making its descent down from the sky and I sighed in defeat as I headed towards the payphone.

It rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" A deep husky voice asked.

"Hi, is Robin there?"

"Yeah, hang on a second. Can I ask who's calling?"

"It's her daughter."

I heard shuffling on the other end as whoever it was that answered the phone went to locate my Mother. I knew for a fact that it had not been Billy, my Mom's boyfriend, that answered the phone. He had answered before when I called and he didn't sound like that. But hadn't Mom said something about him having a son?

"Hello?" Came Mom's voice.

"Mom? I'm at the airport."

"What?"

"I'm at the airport and I need you to come get me."

"I thought you were going to the East Coast to look for jobs."

"Obviously not. Mom it's getting a deserted in here, and I'm starting to get a bit edgy."

"Alright, alright. I'll send Jacob to come get you; he's Billy's son."

"Okay, thanks."

"Oh and Hallie? Call next time before you get here."

She didn't sound angry, but then again she never did anymore. It was strange not hearing the edge in her voice that had been there for as long as I could remember. The times when she had been truly happy I hadn't been old enough to recognize.

I sat with my bags near the doors watching for any sign of the guy that could be Jacob. I knew two things about what he looked like that Mom had told me; he was really tall and just plain huge. That wasn't much to go off of, but it would have to work for now.

I spent the time letting my eyes wander around the small airport. There wasn't a lot to see, but I found my eyes drawn to a mural on the opposite wall. It was of a black wolf howling up at the full moon. Being from Michigan I was used to seeing artwork of cars and crops, not of wolves.

"Are you Hallie?"

I whipped my head around and up at the tall man standing in front of me with the voice from the phone. Well, this had to be Jacob Black. Mom hadn't been lying when she said he was tall, my neck cracked in protest as I tried to look into his eyes. I finally stood up and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

He smiled, his white teeth flashing; a stark contrast from his dark russet skin. "You too. Are you ready to go?"

"Definitely." I said and started to reach for my bags, but he beat me to it and lifted them up like it was nothing at all. I knew for a fact that those bags all together weighed more than I did; probably because of all my shoes.

He led me outside to a small car and after he threw all my stuff in the back we both got in the car. I stared at him from the corner of my eye; I knew he was younger than me, but he certainly didn't look it. I was twenty one; I'd be twenty two in September. He looked like he was twenty five.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"Twenty." He grinned. "How old are you?"

"Twenty one."

"You look a lot like Robin you know."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I smiled. It was true; I did look a lot like my Mother. And it wasn't a bad thing. I had inherited her rich chocolate brown eyes, her dark brown hair, and her hourglass figure. The only thing I had that my Mom didn't was height.

"So this is going to sound kind of sappy, but I haven't seen my Dad this happy in a long time." He stated.

"I haven't heard my Mom this happy in a long time either." I grinned.

"Well, that's good because I think we might be step siblings in the near future." Jacob smirked.

"You think or you know?"

He grinned, "I can't say."

"That's not even right!" I laughed.

"I promised." He sighed.

"Well that means that you do know! Ha!"

By the time we reached the small but quaint house surrounded by woods, Jake and I were talking like old friends. If we were to become siblings in the near future it wouldn't be a bad thing; I had always wanted a younger brother. I already had an older brother, but he lived in Ohio with a wife I hated.

As Jake went to fetch my bags the front door to the house opened and my Mother came out. I ran up the ramp and into her open arms, feeling tears prick at my eyes. Jake moved past us with my stuff and finally we made our way inside to where Billy was waiting.

"Billy, this is my Hallie." Mom beamed.

I smiled at Billy and his answering smile was absolutely brilliant; man this guy was in love.

***

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to Jake as our parents flirted with each other over their coffee and pancakes.

I had never seen my Mom like this before, and it was a bit odd. Sure, I was happy she was happy, but it was a little much when I saw her rest her hand on his thigh and flash him a seductive grin. Jake shoved a huge forkful of pancake in his mouth and nodded.

"You'll get used to it." He said once he swallowed.

I had spent the night in Billy's daughters' old bedroom. As usual, I didn't get much sleep in a new bed, and I about panicked when I woke up and saw flowered wall paper all around the room. But the smell of pancakes had drawn me from bed and planted me down at the table next to Jake.

"Have you heard from your brother?" Mom questioned, her attention finally diverted from Billy.

"Kevin called me right before graduation to congratulate me and he also informed me that things are becoming a bit strained with his wife." I stated, unable to help the satisfied smirk that flirted about my lips.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Hallie May."

"What? You've never liked her either!" I protested. "Besides, I guess she's ticked because Kevin doesn't want kids yet and she does. Kevin seems very unhappy; hopefully he will have common sense enough to divorce her."

"Be nice." Mom warned, wearing a look I recognized all too well.

"I'm sorry." I said and took a sip of orange juice.

Jake's chair legs scraped backwards and he jumped up. He placed his plate in the sink and then headed towards the door. He didn't quite make it until Billy called out his name.

"Where you going?"

"The beach."

"You should take Hallie and show her around." Billy suggested.

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." I insisted.

Jake grinned down at me, "Let's do it."

"Well, I need to get dressed."

"Okay, I'll give you five minutes."

"Women are never ready in five minutes, son. You'd better learn that now." Billy laughed.

Twenty minutes later Jake and I left the house and headed down the road towards the beach. As was usual for this part of Washington, it was over cast and a bit chilly for June. As a gust of wind whistled through the trees, I was glad I had decided on a pair of jeans and a light jacket. Jake on the other hand, was only in a pair of cut offs and a wife beater. How could he possibly be warm?

"So what's at the beach?" I asked.

"The ocean."

"Besides that, smart guy." I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder.

I pulled my hand away with a gasp and looked down at my hand; already it was red and throbbing in pain. It felt like I had just hit it against a wall instead of against his chest. Jake grabbed my hand in his very warm one and inspected it.

"What the hell are you on?"

He chuckled, "I think we've established the fact that you shouldn't try to hurt me. Your hand is fine; you didn't break anything."

"Well, thank goodness for that." I huffed and cradled my hand to my chest.

"My friends."

"Huh?"

"My friends are at the beach cliff diving."

My eyes widened, "Cliff diving? Are you crazy?"

He grinned, "Maybe just a bit."

Sure enough as we approached the cliffs the sound of loud laughter and shouting could be heard above the roar of the waves crashing against the cliff side. As we got closer I could make out at least three other guys, all built similarly to Jake. What did they feed the guys here? Growth hormones?

"Hey guys!" Jake called and stripped off his wife beater.

The three guys turned from staring down at the ocean and looked over at the two of us. If they were surprised to see Jake with a girl they didn't show it. Instead they waited for us to approach and sent smiles at me.

"This is Robin's daughter, Hallie." Jake stated.

"Wow she really does look like Robin." One of them stated. "I'm Quil."

"So you're going to be Jake's step sister? I'm Seth and let me say it is an honor to meet you."

"Don't be creepy, Seth." The third sighed. "I'm Embry."

With introductions out of the way, they went back to what they were doing. Quil dived of the cliff, soon followed by Seth. I stood out of their way; well away from the cliff's edge. This wasn't exactly my definition of fun. Put me on a tennis court and I would have fun; put me up high and I'd freak.

I heard someone approach behind me followed by a string of curses. I was about to turn around when Jake did.

"Hey Paul."

"What?" He snapped. "Where's that little bastard?"

"Who do you mean?"

"Seth; pushed me off before I was ready." He grumbled angrily.

At this point I didn't want to turn around and see what he looked like; he sounded pissed and I didn't want to inadvertently piss him off more. So, I kept my gaze on Embry who was stretching dramatically before he finally dove off the side of the cliff.

"Who's that?"

I could feel his gaze burning into my back, but I resisted the urge to turn around and meet his eyes. Instead I looked up at Jake, who was looking at this Paul guy.

"This is Robin's daughter, Hallie."

My manners won; I finally turned around and met Paul's eyes. He wasn't what I had been expecting. He was just as good looking as the rest of them, but something about him was different. Apparently he hadn't been expecting me either, because suddenly his face went completely blank and he clenched his hands into fists.

"Paul?" Jake asked a bit nervously.

I was still staring at Paul when I felt Jake's arms lift me up. He cradled me in his arms and ran towards the cliff edge. I screamed when I realized what he was about to do, but unfortunately that did not stop him from jumping off the side of the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to Paramore.

**I want to say thank you for the response I have already seen only after one chapter! Please keep up the reviews; it motivates me.**

* * *

"_Just talk yourself up and tear yourself down_

_You've hit your one wall, now find your way around._

_Well, what's your problem? You've got a lot of nerve."_

**For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic**

* * *

I was cold, angry, and confused. Jake had carried me all the way home and into the bathroom. After he set me down on the toilet, he'd left and Mom had came into the bathroom a minute later to check on me. After a warm bath and some hot chocolate, I curled up on the couch and tried to ignore the sound of the vacuum from the other room. Some things never changed; my Mom loved sweeping.

What had been that guy's problem? And why the hell had Jake decided to take me for a dive with him? As far as he knew I could have had absolutely no swimming ability; I could have died! I wanted an explanation, but Jake had taken off, without any sort of explanation, after he had dumped me in the bathroom.

He didn't return until Mom had just put dinner on the table. He didn't offer any explanation to my inquisitive eyes; instead he piled a bunch of food on his plate and dug in. He absolutely no attention to the three of us.

I cleared my throat, "So what was with your friend today?"

He blinked up at me over his forkful of beef. He shoved it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed before he finally answered me.

"That's just Paul."

"Well, what possessed you to take me off the cliff with you?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." He shrugged.

I scoffed, "I'll give you a good idea."

"I hate to break this love fest up, but we have an announcement." Billy stated. "Robin and I have decided to get married."

I smiled delightedly and jumped out of my chair to embrace my Mom. Jake reached over and slapped his Dad on the back; smiling through his mouthful of food. Yes, it would be weird to see my Mom getting married to a man that wasn't my Father, but she was happy; beaming to be more exact.

"It's not going to be anything huge; we're keeping it small." Mom assured me. "But I want you to stand up with me."

"Of course, of course!"

"I'd like you to stand with me too, son."

"You got it, Dad."

Mom and Billy exchanged smiles and Billy placed his hand over hers on the table. "Well, that went better than expected."

"Well, our other children don't know yet." Mom sighed.

"Kevin will be fine."

"We're worried about Rebecca and Rachel." Billy sighed.

"It'll be alright, Dad. All that matters is that you're happy, and if Robin is the one to do that, then so be it."

***

After the cliff fiasco I decided to discover La Push on my own. Once again it was a bit chilly, so I threw on my jacket and headed out the front door. The sun was nowhere to be seen as I wandered down the road, glancing into the woods every so often. It was so green, and the woods looked even greener; moss covering absolutely everything.

I wanted to investigate, and I had nothing else to do anyway. So, I turned towards the woods, over a huge branch, and into the woods. The trees stretched on for miles ahead of me, and I slowly made my way through the brush that covered the ground. The only sound to be heard was the rustling of the brush under my feet and the birds up in the trees.

It was so peaceful in here; nothing from the outside world to taint it. I hadn't felt this content in a long time, and I wanted to savor the feeling. So, I sat down on the moss covered ground and leaned back against one of the trees. I stared around for a while until finally I felt my eyes get heavy. I didn't fight it; instead I closed my eyes and welcomed the slumber that beckoned.

I woke up to a loud smash. My eyes shot open and I looked around frantically; I was disoriented for a second, but quickly took in my surroundings. I was still leaning up against the tree, but there was one major difference in the surroundings. I wasn't alone.

There was that Paul guy lying naked near the base of a dented tree holding his head and cursing. I couldn't see any special parts of him, but I could see his stomach and face and that was enough to make my face burn in embarrassment. I averted my gaze as he made to stand, and looked down at the moss by my feet.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

I kept my gaze at my feet and replied, "What are you doing out here naked?"

He muttered a curse and I heard a shuffling sound of some sort before he crouched down by my feet; a pair of cut offs on.

"You shouldn't be in the woods alone." He stated an edge to his voice.

"I'm fine; I'm not a child." I replied slightly agitated by his demeanor. Really, what had I done to him besides meet him? Nothing, and he acts all pissed off to have to be talking to me.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

"I can get home by myself thanks; I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." I replied, glaring at his dark brown eyes; resisting the urge to let my gaze run down his toned chest.

"It's not an inconvenience, and it's getting dark." He insisted.

I knew I wouldn't win this battle, so I stood up with a sigh and started to walk out of the woods.

"Hallie." I had to admit I liked the way my name sounded in his husky voice. "That's the wrong way."

I felt my face turn red and followed after him in the opposite direction I had been headed. He walked a few feet in front of me, keeping his distance. Was I that repulsive? Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the rather large limb before me, and as I careened towards the ground all I could think about was how I didn't want my jeans to get muddy. Instead I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me back against a firm chest.

As soon as I was stable he quickly pulled away and began walking again as if I had never tripped at all. Well if he didn't want a thank you then he sure as hell wasn't going to get one. I followed behind him the entire way back to the house and didn't give him a second glance as I disappeared into the interior.

"Is that Paul out there?" Jake asked as I slammed the door shut behind me.

"Yes." I said shortly.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"Besides being a bastard for no apparent reason? No." I replied and then stalked into what had become my room.

***

I didn't understand why it was such a big deal that I go with Billy and Jacob to the bonfire while Mom had to stay home. If it was so important for me to come, then why couldn't she? Even though I didn't really want to go, I put on my shoes and grabbed my jacket from the closet.

"Have fun." Mom smiled from her position on the love seat with her crocheting in her lap.

Everyone stared at me as Jake wheeled Billy towards the fire and I followed behind. It wasn't exactly a bad kind of staring, it seemed friendly enough, but I didn't like being stared at period especially by people I didn't know.

I sat on the log next to where Billy was parked in his wheelchair and looked around a bit awkwardly. I was such an outsider; heck, my skin practically glowed in the moonlight! I looked across the fire and saw Paul staring at me; an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Hello Hallie, I'm Emily."

I looked up into the kind face of Emily who was currently holding a toddler against her hip. I saw that she had scars along one side of her face but I barely noticed them as she smiled down at me warmly.

"You should get some food before it all disappears."

"That's a good idea; I've seen Jake eat."

"They're all that way." She sighed. "You get used to it."

I followed her over to the food table where only the girls were getting food. All the boys were off to the side, staring at the food a bit longingly, but they didn't move an inch towards the table.

"Hallie, that's Kim and the little one is my niece, Claire." Emily said as she handed me a plate and Claire stuck her tongue out at her aunt.

"I'm glad you came." Kim smiled as her hand absently stroked over her very pregnant belly. "We need more women around here."

Once I had my plate I joined Kim on her log and watched as the boys practically attacked the table full of food. The food was delicious and I thought about getting seconds before I realized that the boys had already devoured everything.

"Man, they are pigs." I sighed.

"I know." Kim agreed.

I talked with Kim for a while before all at once everyone seemed to get quiet and everyone's attention turned to Billy. I guess it was time for him to tell the legends. Mom had told me that Billy was the one who told the local legends at the bonfires, but she had never been to a bonfire to hear them. She knew the legends, but she refused to tell me, insisting I wait for tonight.

My complete attention was focused on Billy as he retold the story of the cold ones and the spirit warriors; the pictures vivid in my mind's eye. Everyone was equally enthralled as I was even though I knew they had heard the stories a million times.

When he was finally done everyone started to pack up and get ready to go home. I sat there; still processing the stories. It reminded me of a time when my family had been a family. When my brother and I had been little, our parents had taken us to some cabins in Tennessee a few times. There had always been a loft in the cabins and it was in those lofts that I fell in love with ghost stories thanks to my Father. I always loved a good story and these stories were no different.

"You like the legends?" Emily asked as she sat down next to me, her sleeping child cradled in her arms.

"Yeah, especially the whole imprinting part. That's pretty cool; kinda like baby animals."

She smiled, a somewhat secretive smile, as her husband, Sam approached. She was still smiling at me as Sam took their son from her arms and walked away.

"It is." She agreed. "Well, good night, Hallie."

"Good night."

I sat there for a while until Jake finally called me.

"No, I'll take her home." Paul said.

What? Why would he volunteer to take me home when he could hardly stand to be around me? I met Jake's eyes, hoping he would read the wild desperation contained in my chocolaty depths. Obviously he did not get my meaning because he shrugged his shoulders at Paul and walked away towards Billy. Some step brother he was going to be.

"Let's be upfront here." I began as Paul moved towards me. "Why do you, of all people, want to give me a ride home? You've been sending me vibes that clearly state you don't like me."

The arrogant bastard grinned at me. I was momentarily distracted by how white his teeth were and how the grin lit up his handsome face, but then I came back to my senses.

"How would you know how I feel about you? I haven't said more than a few sentences to you before now."

Man, his voice was husky. "Whatever, since you wanted to take me home let's do just that."

"I think you're the one sending off vibes that _you_ don't like _me_." Paul chuckled and started to head for his truck.

"Well maybe you've got one thing right." I stated as I followed after him.

The ride home was silent, with me staring out the window the entire time. There was something about him that pissed me off and intrigued me at the same time, and I didn't like it. I was more than happy when he finally pulled into the driveway, but confused when he turned off his truck.

"I'm walking you to the door." He stated after I shot him a look.

"Yeah, because I'm going to be mauled by an owl or something on the way there."

"Billy said you were nice." Paul chuckled. "I guess I have a habit of bringing out the feistiness in some people."

"How else am I supposed to act? You seemed all pissed at me in the woods and now you're cracking jokes and smiling at me. It's a bit confusing, just to let you know."

I unbuckled, opened the door, and stepped out of his truck. I was about to head towards the house when suddenly he was right in front of me, blocking the way. I craned my neck to look up at him and scowled. Meanwhile my body pinged in awareness; I had never been this close to a good looking guy before and I hated my response.

"I was going through some stuff." He explained. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"I guess I can forgive your behavior, but it doesn't mean I'm automatically going to like you."

He grinned, "I think you'll come around. You and I; we're more alike than you think."

"I'll be the judge of that." I said as I opened the screen door and started to step inside.

"Good night, Hallie."

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to New Found Glory.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and support! Enjoy!**

* * *

"_These are my thoughts written down on paper_

_It's my only savior from not sayin' what I want to say._

_These are the thoughts that are on my mind_

_Moments that haven't yet been defined_

_And I don't know if you could understand_

_These are the things I can't say when we're alone."_

**The Truth Of My Youth**

* * *

I needed a job. I needed to justify the money my Father had spent on my college education, and I also needed a reason to get out of the house. I was sick of being around when Jake and his friends came back here to raid the kitchen and dirty the house after it had just been cleaned. That was another reason why I needed a job; I needed my own place. I was used to being independent from living in a dorm room for four years, and already I was becoming antsy with my Mom giving me instructions on everything.

So, I headed towards the library. All the jobs I had had in the past had always been in a library; mostly because of my love of books. I loved the smell of books, the look of books, and reading books. I was what people would call a book worm and it didn't bug me one bit because it was true.

The library was easy to find. It was a pretty stone building in the middle of town, flowers lined the sidewalk up to the door, and there was a huge welcome mat at the door. The smell of old books assailed my nose as I stepped inside and the quiet of the library immediately relaxed me. That was another reason I loved libraries; people tended to stay to themselves and keep their mouths shut.

"May I help you?" A graying woman asked from behind the circulation desk.

"Yes, I'm here about the job."

"Are you the young lady that called? Miss Robertson?"

"Yes, that's me." I smiled.

"Mr. Thomas would like to speak with you; if you could follow me."

I waited as she maneuvered from behind the desk and followed behind her towards a door marked: Private. She threw open the door without much hesitation and led me down the hall towards the door at the very end. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Yes?"

"Miss Robertson is here."

"Send her in."

I was expecting Mr. Thomas to look like my old History professor; thick glasses, thin hair, and a huge stomach. Instead Mr. Thomas looked only a few years older than me; dark framed glasses, thick brown hair, and not an ounce of fat on his stomach. After the door was closed and we were alone, he met my eyes; his blue and sparkling.

"I'm happy you called." He stated. "We could use another person with a love for books like yours."

"Do you want to see my credentials?" I asked.

He smiled, "I already looked in to all of that. I just wanted to go over some basic things today."

"Alright."

"I'm the head librarian, but I would like you to be my assistant so to speak. Starting pay is seven fifty an hour and we're open five days of the week; closed on Mondays and Sundays."

"Seriously? You've just met me."

"Well, if you don't want it…" He grinned.

"No! I want it believe me, I love working in libraries."

"Good." He smiled. "I'm glad I won't be the only one around her anymore that gets excited over a new shipment of books."

I smiled, knowing very well the excitement that filled me whenever I received a new book. It seemed Mr. Thomas was as much as a book worm as I was, and he was good looking.

"Thank you Mr. Thomas."

"Please, call me Derek."

"Okay." I smiled. "So, when do I start?"

***

Most would find the task of inventory a bit tedious, but most people were not me. I spent a good hour on one row carefully inspecting each book and taking the time to read the back covers of the ones I had never read before.

The library was quiet; only a few older people in today since it was the afternoon and most people were at work or school. Maria, the lady behind the circulation desk, was reading a magazine, and Derek was on the phone working out the details of obtaining a new book.

That left me in the in the D's up on a stool examining 'The Count of Monte Cristo' when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned my head and saw that I was practically eye to eye with Paul, who was grinning. How had he figured out I worked here? Oh yeah, Jake, and the fact that this was a small town.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"This is a public place." Paul stated. "Maybe I wanted to check out a book."

"Then go for it." I said and turned back around to continue my work with the D's.

I re-shelved 'The Count of Monte Cristo' very aware that Paul had made no move; instead I could feel his eyes burning into my back; leaving me feeling very self conscious.

"What do you suggest?" He asked.

"Jane Austen." I replied with a chuckle.

"No thanks, I know what that's all about."

"Go to the mystery section or something." I sighed. "I'm kinda busy doing my job right now."

"I need your help finding a book, miss." Paul stated, a smile on his face.

I looked over and saw Derek watching the exchange. Paul, the bastard, knew he was watching. I sighed, put the book back, and stepped down off my stool. I sent Paul a glare and led him towards the mystery section.

"You have a library card right?" I asked suddenly.

"Of course I do, do you think I'm illiterate?" He asked, sounding a bit offended.

"No! I'm just asking; it's part of my job."

We remained silent as I started skimming through titles looking for a book that might actually fit his interests. Then again, did I really know what his interests were? One title caught my eye and I pulled the book out. 'Under the Full Moon.'

"This seems interesting." I mumbled as I pressed the book into his hands.

"Werewolves? Seriously?" He scoffed.

"If that doesn't strike your fancy, find something else."

"No, I'll read it."

"Okay, then if you're done with my assistance I'm going back to work."

He didn't stop me as I stalked back off to the D section where my stool and clipboard were still located. But I found I couldn't concentrate on the row of books, as Paul walked up to the circulation desk and placed his book on the counter for Maria to scan. Then, almost as if he knew I was watching, his head turned in my direction and he smiled at me. Cheeky bastard.

***

The library was deserted, except for Derek and I. It was almost closing time, and I was so close to getting through the N's. I had no idea what Derek was doing, but I could hear him in his office; clearing his throat every now and then.

I was just putting the last book up on the shelf when I heard a loud crash back from Derek's office. I jumped down off my stool and ran back to his office to investigate. There he was lying on the floor, covered in books, laughing his ass off.

"What happened?" I asked as I bent down and started to remove books from him.

"I think I need a better book shelf." He sighed as he started to help me remove the books. "Or maybe I shouldn't climb on it."

"Yeah that's usually a helpful thing." I chuckled and stood back up.

Derek stood up and wiped off the dust that covered his black shirt. He then pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled down at me.

"I think this would probably be a good time to call it a day."

"I agree."

"How far did you get?"

"N's." I replied.

"Want to go get some dinner?"

The teenage Hallie would have already jumped to the conclusion that this was a date, but adult Hallie realized that Derek and I were becoming friends; nothing more. So I smiled and nodded my head.

"Where should we eat?" He questioned.

"I don't really know of any restaurants." I replied.

"That's alright, I have one in mind."

We drove down the main stretch of La Push for about a minute before Derek pulled into the small parking lot of the café. The place wasn't overly crowded; just a few other older couples and employees. Derek and I grabbed a booth and waited for a waitress to come.

"Hallie?"

I glanced up at our waitress and saw Kim smiling down at me. Shouldn't she be on maternity leave already? She looked like she was about to pop.

"Hey Kim." I smiled.

"It's good to see you, and you Derek." Kim smiled. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have my usual." Derek smiled.

"I'll have water and the special."

After she walked away, Derek met my eyes; his blue eyes full of curiosity.

"I'm a regular here, but how do you know Kim?"

"My Mom is marrying Billy Black, and I met her at the bonfire. Her husband is my soon to be stepbrother's friend." I replied.

"I see, I was wondering if you were Robin's daughter."

"Wow, does everyone know my Mom?"

He laughed, "Pretty much. I came here around the same time as your Mom, and she came to the library a lot then before she really met Billy."

"My Mom at the library? She hates reading."

Derek grinned, "She was on the computers mostly."

"Okay, that sounds a bit more like her."

Dinner flew by in amiable conversation and the ride back to my house was pretty short. The porch light was on and I could see my Mom moving around through the front window.

"Thanks Derek, I'll see you tomorrow."

"No problem, see ya."

I got out of his car and watched as he pulled out of the drive. Once he was down the road, I was about to open the door when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. Something had run by the house. I turned around and headed around back towards the woods, wondering what the hell that had been. A dog? Well, it most certainly had not been a cat.

But there was no sort of animal in my back yard; instead it was Jake and Paul both bare-chested and fighting about something. Not physically fighting, but Paul sounded pretty angry.

"What is going on back here?" I asked.

"Go inside." Jake ordered.

"What?" I asked, slightly astonished he had spoken to me in that tone of voice.

"Go!" He yelled his voice leaving no room for argument.

Even though every sensible fiber of my being wanted to cross my arms over my chest and demand to know what was going on, I listened to the part of me that was frightened by the tone of voice Jake had just used on me. I wasted no time getting inside and immediately went into my room, slamming the door behind me.

I don't know how long I just sat there before I finally pulled out a book and started reading, still dressed my work clothes. Finally, just as I finished a chapter I heard a knock on my door.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" It was Jake.

"I guess so."

He opened the door, walked inside, and sat down on the end of my bed. He looked up into my eyes and I noticed the blood on his face.

"You're bleeding!" I cried.

He wiped the blood away with the palm of his hand impatiently, and I noticed there was no mark on him at all.

"I'm fine." He assured me.

"So is that Paul's blood?"

"No, it's nothing Hallie." He sighed. "Anyway, was that Derek Thomas you were with?"

"Yeah, he's my boss and we had dinner together."

"Are you two involved?"

"No! Jeez, guys and girls can't be friends? Why do you care anyway?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Just wondering; good night."

Then faster than I could blink, he was gone. What the hell had that been about? What had happened in the back yard? And why the hell did Jake care what I did with Derek? I definitely needed my own place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to The Maine.**

**I had a bad morning; the stupid internet in my room wasn't working. So, I went to the library and when I saw all of those reviews I felt better! Plus my internet is working again! Keep reviewing because I have chapters ready to go…but how fast I put them up here depends on your feed back! **:)

* * *

"_You count 'em one, two, three_

_You look so cute when you get that mad._

_You drain the life from me_

_And it feels oh so good."_

**Count 'Em One, Two, Three**

* * *

The summer was almost over and I still had no prospects to get me out of that house. Mom and Billy were practically nauseating sometimes, and Paul seemed to always be over eating our food and taking up the couch. Luckily, I had an escape; work.

If I wasn't at the library, I was usually with Derek. My Mom automatically assumed I had something going on with him, but honestly Derek and I were just good friends. Besides having a love of books in common, we also shared a similar sense of humor which usually led to some very interesting conversations.

"I've got some good news for you." Derek grinned as he walked up to me in the middle of the stacks.

I turned my attention away from the books and up at his face. I could tell this wasn't a book order he was excited about; no this was something different.

"My roommate moved out."

"Yeah?"

"Don't you see? You can move in with me!"

"Are you kidding?! My Mom already thinks we've got something going on."

Derek sighed, and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, "You are almost twenty three, Hallie. Besides, she'll realize there's nothing between us soon enough. You have to Hallie, I can't afford rent on my own and we already know that we get along!"

He did have a point. Not only would this arrangement be cheap for the both of us, but it would get me out of that house. And if my Mom didn't like it, then that was too bad; I was almost twenty three years old for Pete's sake.

"Let's do it." I smiled. "But after Mom's wedding."

"Oh that reminds me; I can't come with you to the wedding." Derek stated sadly. "I forgot I had a meeting that weekend."

"That's alright."

Great, without Derek I would be alone and awkward at my Mother's wedding. Plus, I had been counting on Derek to keep Paul away. I didn't know what Paul's deal was, but he didn't come around the library anymore and that was just fine with me.

***

The stupid strap kept falling down, and yet again I had to pull it back up on my shoulder. If it wasn't for the rouge strap I would probably really like the dress Mom had picked for me to wear. It was a light blue color that fell right below my knees, and it accentuated my figure nicely.

Mom, however, was absolutely beautiful. She wore a simple white dress, nothing fancy, but it was her smile that caught my attention. She was smiling down at Billy as the minister spoke, her hands within his. I caught Jake's eye and we both smiled at the happiness our parents shared. We were the only children there. Rebecca and Rachel's had had problems with flights, but my brother's bitch wife had demanded he stay home; I hated that bitch.

Mom had cried after Kevin called and I had to comfort her while I assured her that if it wasn't for his wife that he would come. But that was just the thing: that bitch ruled his life, and he would always be wound around her fat little finger.

I pushed those thoughts aside; this was a happy day. And even though my heels were cutting into my feet, and the strap fell down yet again, I put a smile on my face because with Billy as my Mom's husband I would never have to worry about her again.

The reception that followed wasn't much; just some cake and punch like it had always been back in the day. After I had been introduced to just about the whole reservation I finally found a place to sit and rest my aching feet. I hurriedly slipped the shoes off and leaned back against my chair with a sigh.

"Hello Hallie."

I looked up and there was Paul grinning down at me. My strap fell once again, further annoying me. I fixed it and glanced up just in time to see his eyes watching the movement of my hand.

"Hello, my face is here."

"Wanna dance?"

"No." I snapped, then I felt a little bad so I continued, "My feet hurt."

"You don't have to put those shoes back on."

I saw my Mom glance over then with a smile on her face, and sighed. She didn't need me being bitchy to ruin her big day. So I rolled my eyes, stood up, and followed Paul and his satisfied smile out to the dance floor.

"This still doesn't mean I like you." I stated as I rested my hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't think it would." Was his reply.

Thankfully we danced in silence. He didn't try to strike up any sort of conversation with me and I was glad. I didn't want to have meaningless small talk with a guy that annoyed the hell out me. Especially when I didn't know why he intrigued me at the same time!

Once the song was over I nodded at him and headed back towards my table; aware that his gaze followed me. I couldn't help it; my hips started to sway exaggeratedly. I really hated myself sometimes.

***

I told Mom about the move a week after her wedding. She was still in a good mood from their little honeymoon, and I knew I had to get it done soon. She put down the spatula and slowly turned to face me. Her face was unreadable, and that scared the hell out of me.

"Just what is your relationship with Derek?"

"He's my friend! I swear! I haven't even pictured him naked…well until now, but that's beside the point."

"Well, if you're sure."

"I am."

"Then who am I to stop a grown woman right?"

"Exactly." I smiled. "Thanks Mom."

"You might want to ask Jake to help you though."

"Good point."

I left the kitchen then for the living room. The TV was on so I already knew his butt was planted on the couch with either a bowl of chips in his lap or popcorn.

"Hey Jake, can you help me move in with Derek sometime this week?" I asked as I entered the living room.

"What?!"

That sure as hell was not Jake. Jake was there, but he remained perfectly calm on the couch with a bowl of chips, where as Paul jumped up from the arm chair and turned his fiery gaze on me. I froze in place; I had never seen him look that angry, not even that first time on the cliffs. His hands were trembling and they were clenched so tight I could see his tensed muscles from across the room.

"Go!" Jake yelled throwing himself in front of me. "Get the hell out of here Paul before you do something you'll regret."

With a last glance to me, Paul stormed out of the house, the door slamming behind him. I stood there frozen and speechless for a few seconds before Jake turned around to face me. He looked nervous.

"Sorry Paul was angry about something I said earlier." Jake lied.

"No, he was upset because I said I was moving in with Derek."

Jake rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well yeah. What's that about anyway?"

"We're friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. Nothing more and I need to get out of this house." I sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll help you."

"Thanks."

With that I spun on my heel and headed to my room to pack. I was about to turn some music on when I heard something from the woods. It sounded like a howl of some sort. I peered out the window; my nose pressing against the cool glass. It was probably just a dog howling at a siren or something.

***

I hadn't seen Paul since his outburst in the house, and I knew I should be happy but strangely a small part of me was disappointed. But I moved in with Derek with the help of Jake and settled into living once again without my Mother hovering over my shoulder.

"So your birthday is coming up." Derek stated as he poured milk into his bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"Yeah, but let's not make a big deal out of it alright?"

"Oh, why not?" He grinned.

"I'll be twenty three not sixteen, I don't need a party."

"As your friend I promise not to throw you a party." Derek stated and I smiled. "But I can't stop other people."

I threw my granola bar at him, but he only laughed and took a bite from it before he handed it back to me. I rolled my eyes and got up from the table.

My birthday was in two days; Friday. I could feel it in my bones that someone was going to do something; my birthday fell on one of the most perfect days of the week for a party. It was inevitable, but that didn't mean that I had to like it.

So when I woke up on Friday I opened one eye cautiously, afraid that someone would jump out at me with balloons or something. My room was empty, no balloons lurking anywhere. I got ready for work slowly, and spent extra care in picking out my outfit. I knew pictures would be taken and I didn't want to look like I had just rolled out of bed. So, I grabbed my nice pinstripe black slacks and my favorite black and white top.

"Oh look at you birthday girl." Derek grinned as I walked into the kitchen where he was sitting eating his poptart and sipping his coffee.

"I figured I might as well look nice on my birthday."

"Well, happy birthday." He said as he held out a small box with a red bow on the top of it.

I raised a brow at him, "What's this?"

"A present obviously."

"Oh thank you, because I couldn't comprehend that."

"Just take it."

I accepted the box from his hands, pulled off the bow, and opened the lid. It was one of those metal bookmarks with a pretty flower at the top. I smiled down at him and bent to give his cheek a peck.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, but we need to get going now."

The day passed by slowly amongst the stacks. No matter what I did I couldn't help but picture what sort of mess was planned for me this afternoon. Dozens of pink balloons swam before my eyes as well as a huge sugary cake and even a clown with huge shoes. Who would be sick enough to throw me a seven year old's party?

My suffering was finally put to an end as Derek and I locked up the library and got into his car. Of course we didn't head towards home; of course not. Instead he turned towards the beach, a small smirk playing about his lips. I bet he helped plan this little shindig; the liar.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone chorused as Derek and I came into view.

No pink balloons met my sight. In fact there weren't any decorations; just the fire, a table filled with food and of course a cake. Everyone was there; at least everyone I had met at the bonfire plus Mom of course, but I saw no sign of Paul.

I mentally slapped myself for even looking for him and smiled down at Mom as she gushed about the day I was born twenty three years ago. I stuck close to Derek; afraid he would leave me here without a ride home. He kept sending me amused glances and ate his food before he finally lost me in the small crowd of people.

"Hallie?"

Oh God, I'd know that voice anywhere. I tried not to sigh in contentment as his husky voice washed over me and looked up into his unreadable eyes. He didn't look so pissed anymore, but then again he had had a few weeks to cool off.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Here, I got you something." He said as he thrust an unwrapped book at me.

I carefully took it from his hands, but not careful enough; our fingers brushed and I tried to ignore the shivers that raced up my spine as the heat from his fingers radiated into mine. Instead, I focused on the book. It was a book of legends from all sorts of different tribes.

"Thank you."

"I saw how interested you were with our legends." He explained a bit awkwardly. "Look I'm sorry for that day."

"Don't worry about it."

"So you're with him?" He asked a bit harshly and I immediately felt my hackles rise.

"Maybe if you quit jumping to conclusions you could figure that out for yourself." I said evenly. "Thanks for the present; I'm going to have some cake now."

I spun on my heel and walked away before any more words could be said. What was wrong with him? Why did he act all cocky with me one minute and then the next like a complete arrogant asshole?

Once I had my cake, I turned around to give him one of my own arrogant smiles, but he was gone. I looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. The bitch part of me rejoiced, but the other half was disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to Relient K.**

**Yet again you guys are awesome.**

* * *

"_Why don't you come right out and say it?_

_Even if the words are probably gonna hurt_

_I'd rather have the truth than something insincere._

_Why don't you come right out and say it?_

_What it is your thinking though I'm thinking it's not what I want to hear."_

**Come Right Out And Say It**

* * *

There was one thing I had never would have expected to happen in a million years. Kevin left his wife; oh but there was more. Kevin was expecting an illegitimate child with his best friend. I knew I probably shouldn't have grinned like an idiot when he informed me of that, but I couldn't help it; I had always liked her and tried to convince Kevin to date her. Jolie was also beautiful inside and out unlike Kevin's soon to be ex-wife.

That wasn't all of it either; they were moving out here to get away from the bitch. I was excited; I hadn't seen Kevin in a while and now I was going to be an aunt! Before I hadn't wanted to be an aunt, but with a different mother for those prospective children I was happy.

"You should probably wipe that smirk off your face." Jake whispered over at me as we waited impatiently for Mom to return with Kevin and Jolie from the airport.

"Can't I be happy to see my brother?"

"I know the real reason." Jake said.

"Hey, you never met the bitch."

"No need for harsh words, Hallie." Jake laughed and stuffed a handful of potato chips in his mouth.

We sat in silence for a while until finally I heard the crunch of gravel in the driveway followed by the sounds of doors slamming shut. This was it; I was about to see my brother again! I dashed out of the house and right into Kevin's arms.

"Hey sis." He laughed as he held me tight.

I would have held on longer, but I wanted to see Jolie. I pulled away and looked down into the face of my niece or nephew's mother. She looked nervous; I didn't blame her. But little did she know that I was practically overjoyed that my brother had had an affair! I didn't hesitate; I pulled her into my arms. As I eased away I noticed her nervousness had disappeared to be replaced with a glow of happiness. Jolie was small, so her six month belly was huge on her small frame.

"Come on, I want to introduce them to Billy and Jake." Mom stated.

"You'll have to pry the chips out of Jake's hands first." I laughed as I followed behind them into the house.

***

"You're twisted you know that right?" Derek stated as he watched me move about the kitchen getting dinner ready for our guests.

"I know, but what makes you say that right now?"

"If it was what's her face she would be banned from this house." Derek replied.

"Hey, she didn't like me and the feeling was mutual. How does that make me twisted?"

"I was just thinking back to that ridiculous grin that appeared across your face when Kevin called you to tell you the news."

I chuckled, "I'd call that an evil grin actually."

"Whatever; so who is coming again?"

I pulled the roast out of the oven and stirred the gravy before I replied. "Mom, Billy, Jake, Kevin, and Jolie."

"I hope you made extras with Jake around."

"I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were."

"You implied it."

Derek sighed, "Alright, I'm leaving before you whip me with a towel or something."

I laughed at his retreating form and went back to stirring the gravy. When dinner was just about done I heard a knock on the door, and rushed to answer it. Derek beat me though and pulled open the door to reveal Paul. What was he doing here? He barely spared Derek a glance as his eyes sought out mine, and when they connected I sucked in a breath. Something was wrong with him.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I grabbed his arm and started to pull him inside towards the couch.

"Hallie, he's bleeding!" Derek yelled as I pushed Paul down on the couch.

Derek ran into the kitchen as I examined the back of Paul's head; sure enough there was a wound slowly oozing blood all throughout his hair. Derek came back with some towels in hand and pressed one to the back of Paul's head.

"Should I call 911?" Derek asked.

"What's going on?" Jake asked from the open door.

I watched as his eyes went from Derek, to me, and finally to Paul. His eyes widened slowly and he ran over to the couch. Derek went to greet Mom and the rest of them while Jake pulled away the towel and looked at the back of Paul's head.

"It stopped bleeding." He declared. "Look, I better get Paul to the doctor. Dinner smells delicious Hallie, I'm sorry I can't stay."

I blinked at him confused as he practically yanked Paul up off the couch and led him past everyone to get outside. After they were gone we stared at each other for a minute before Derek finally clapped his hands together and led everyone in the dining room.

"Hallie has made a delicious meal, so we better eat it before it gets cold." He announced to them.

I smiled gratefully at him and started place the trays full of food on the table before my guests. But even as laughter filled the dining room I couldn't shake the picture of Paul's bloody head or the look in his eyes. When his eyes had met mine something had clicked within him; like everything was okay now because he had seen me.

I spent the rest of the night in a daze, but thankfully no one seemed to notice. After they had all left and the dishes were done, I flopped down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Derek was in his favorite chair reading a book; so I knew he would leave me be.

"Are you alright?"

So I was wrong; it wasn't the first time.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Are you sure? I consider myself your best friend you know, you can tell me anything."

I smiled, "Aw, thanks Derek I think of you as my bestie too."

"Seriously Hallie, just say it."

"Say what?"

"You like that Paul guy."

I bolted upright to look him in the eyes. "What?!"

He grinned and put his book down on the table, "You heard me."

"I do not like that Paul guy."

"Okay, so maybe you don't like him per say; but you can't deny that there's something about him that intrigues you."

He had me there so I didn't say anything. I lay back down on the couch to avoid his all knowing eyes, but I still heard his satisfied chuckle; the bastard.

***

So what if Paul intrigued me? Of course I was going to be curious about someone who acted pissed at me one second and then acted like he actually liked me the next. So it made perfect sense for me to find out where he lived and head over there to make sure he was okay. It's what any respectable person would do after someone showed up on their doorstep bleeding.

Manners didn't explain why I had butterflies in my stomach all of a sudden as I drew back my hand to knock on his front door. I ignored them and waited for someone to answer the door. Imagine my surprise when Paul opened the door in nothing but a pair of boxers. I blushed and quickly forced myself to look above his neck.

"Hi." He grinned.

I knew my face was burning red, and I knew he had to see it. "Hi, I came to see how your head is."

"Oh it's much better."

"Okay great, then I'll be going." I said and spun around.

"Hallie."

His voice stopped me in my tracks and I was powerless to stop myself from turning around to meet his grinning face.

"You were worried about me weren't you?"

"What?"

"Just admit it."

"Well you came to my house bleeding of course I was worried; I didn't want a lawsuit or something if you died." Lame, I know.

He just chuckled, "Hallie, you are a bad liar."

"Fine, I was worried alright? Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

Before he could say one more word or send me one more cheeky grin, I spun on my heel and got the hell out of there. I did my civic duty, I knew he was alright, but that didn't stop the pounding of my heart or the sweat on my palms.

***

I hated nights like these; nights when all I managed to do was toss and turn instead of actually sleep. My blankets were too warm and suffocating and after I kicked them off I stared up at the ceiling helplessly. Finally I realized that I would never slip off into slumber on my own, so I got out of bed and headed towards the medicine cabinet in the kitchen.

I fumbled around in the dark of the hallway, searching for the light switch to the kitchen. It took me a minute but when I finally found it I breathed out a sigh of relief. Blissful unawareness here I come. I grabbed a sleeping pill and went to the sink to grab a glass of water. I was about to pop the pill in my mouth when something white streaked by the window.

I froze and stared at my reflection in the window for a minute before I finally pressed my face closer to see outside. I saw nothing for a few seconds, but just as I was about to look away I noticed it. There was a man standing by the woods looking right at me. I jerked back from the window and pulled the curtains over the window tightly, but I still felt exposed.

I abandoned the pill and ran around to check all the locks. Once I was satisfied I ran into Derek's room and shook him awake roughly.

"What the hell?"

"Derek, someone was outside watching me!" I shrieked frantically.

"You were probably dreaming." He mumbled before he turned over and closed his eyes again.

Some friend! I was scared shitless and all he wanted to do was roll over and sleep some more. I wanted to check out the window again, but I was afraid he would still be there watching me; an evil grin on his face. I ran to my room and found my tennis racquet and held it tightly in my hand as I went for the phone. I didn't know who I was going to call, but I was going to call someone.

I dialed the first number to come to mind and sighed in relief as Jake's voice came over the line.

"Jake? There's a freaky white guy outside my house and he was looking at me!" I shrieked.

"Hallie?"

"Who else?!"

"Okay calm down, I'll be over there as soon as I can."

The line went dead then and I hung up the phone feeling slightly better, but not quite. I wouldn't feel alright until Jake was here and had fully inspected all around the house. I waited on the couch, my racquet clenched in my hand, for Jake to come.

I heard howls coming closer and closer to the house and started to freak out a bit more. Great, not only did La Push have creepy guys that lingered outside houses, but there were wolves! Great, just great. There was a loud bang on the door causing me to jump and let out a small shriek at the same time.

"Hallie open the door!" Jake called through the closed door.

I walked to the door, racquet still in hand, and opened the door for Jake. He was only dressed in a pair of cutoffs but that didn't stop me from throwing my arms around his neck and hanging on to him for dear life.

"Is that a tennis racquet?" He asked with a little smile as I pulled away.

"Yeah, was he out there?"

"He's gone…from around here at least."

"You'll stay with me right? Derek didn't listen to me; he just went back to sleep."

Another howl pierced through the night sky and Jake looked over his shoulder. He looked back at me with a sheepish look on his face and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I have to go."

"What?! You can't just leave me!"

"Trust me you'll be fine alright?"

He walked away before I could protest. I slammed the door behind him and stood there for a minute fuming before I was scared shitless yet again. There was no way even a sleeping pill could put me to sleep now.

I was about to go turn on the TV when there was a loud pounding on the door. I jumped again and opened the door cautiously, racquet poised and ready. Before I could even say a word, or drop my racquet, Paul pulled me into his arms.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. He didn't let go and I found that I really didn't want him to. With his hot arms wrapped around me I felt safe. I somehow managed to put the racquet down and squealed when Paul swung me up into his arms.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking you to the couch."

I thought he would set me down but that was not the case; he sat down and cradled me in his lap. His arms tightened around me, as if he was afraid he would lose me or something. I tried to pull away, but he only pulled me closer. I sighed in defeat and relaxed against him, letting his warmth soak into me.

"How did you know about the creepy guy?" I asked a bit tiredly, surprised to feel that my eyelids were droopy.

"Jake."

"Oh."

"Go to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do." I said half heartedly.

"You know you want to." He grinned.

The last thing I saw before my eyelids finally won was the grin on Paul's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to All Time Low.**

**And it heats up! Heh heh heh! Read and Review pretty please!**

* * *

"_Meet me on Thames Street, _

_I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time._

_In the cold you look so fierce, but I'm warmin' up because the tensions like a fire._

_We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes and like a bad movie I'll drop a line_

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself, but there's room for two._

_Six feet under the stars."_

**Six Feet Under The Stars**

* * *

The next few months went by fast. Jolie's belly expanded as my fear for the creepy white guy lessened. I hadn't seen any more of him since that night, but now I was more worried about the wolves that lurked around the woods. Every night right before I slipped into bed I would hear one lone howl that never failed to send goose bumps all over my body.

I couldn't get rid of Paul either. Believe it or not, he and Derek had become friends! Friends! I thought Paul hated the guy, but instead I found him playing Playstation with him when I got back from the grocery store. I had almost dropped the tub of ice cream I had just bought. I almost hated to admit it, but his presence didn't bug me so much anymore now that I had been forced to suffer through his presence.

But that didn't explain why Paul was at my house on my day off, when Derek was at work. Today was supposed to be my day of pure me-ness. Paul was having none of that as he barged into the house unannounced and propped himself up against the doorway to the kitchen.

"That smells delicious." He commented as I flipped my grilled cheese.

"It's mine."

"Can I have one please?"

"The stuff is on the counter, make one yourself." I replied as I put my sandwich on a plate and headed for the table.

"Are you sure you want me cooking?"

"Look-" I was cut off by the phone.

With a sigh I abandoned my grilled cheese and went to answer the phone. I shouldn't have even bothered; it was probably a telemarketer. I bet Paul was eating my grilled cheese right now; the bastard.

"Hallie?" It was Kevin.

"What happened?!" I practically shrieked into the phone.

"She had the baby."

"And?"

"It's a girl."

I couldn't contain my smile, "I'll be right there."

I practically skipped back into the kitchen and smiled up at Paul, who was eating my grilled cheese sandwich, a guilty little smile on his lips. I should have been pissed, but I didn't really care at the moment. I needed to go see my niece, and I didn't have a car.

"Jolie had the baby!" I exclaimed. "And I need you to give me a ride to the hospital."

He stuffed the last of my sandwich into his mouth and pulled his keys from his pocket. He swallowed and sent a satisfied grin at me. I knew what he was thinking and I didn't like it.

"Don't get too excited; it's just a ride."

He didn't say anything; instead he led me out of the house and into his truck. I spent the ride to the hospital in quiet excitement. What I really wanted to do was shriek like an idiot, but I didn't want Paul laughing at me or something.

"So, what is it?" He asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"It's a girl." I replied.

I wasted no time; I bounded out of his truck and towards the front doors. Paul caught up to me in a matter of seconds and followed behind me as I made my way to the maternity ward. I would have gone to the nurses' desk to ask for direction but a familiar figure met my eyes.

"Dad?!"

He turned around from the doorway to the room and smiled at me. There were times that I had wanted to hate him; like when Mom told me she wanted to kill herself. But I couldn't, because he was and always would be my Father; the guy that taught me how to ride a bike and took me to the library all the time in junior high without too much complaint. I didn't know he was flying in for this, but I was suddenly very happy that he had. I smiled at him and did something I hardly ever did; I hugged him.

"It's good to see you Hallie." He whispered.

"You too."

"I saw your Mom and Billy earlier; I am happy she found someone." He confessed. "There will always be a part of me that loves your Mother, Hallie."

"I know, but let's not get into that okay?" I stated, feeling the familiar tears prick at my eyes any time I thought about that stuff.

He smiled, "You're right, go in there and meet your niece; she's beautiful."

I left Paul out in the hallway with my Dad and entered the room where Jolie lay with Kevin next to her holding the tiny bundle in his arms. He looked so happy, and that made me happy beyond words.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Guess what?" Jolie grinned.

"What?"

"Well her name is Joanna, which we are fully aware is your middle name."

"But why?"

Kevin stood up carefully and walked over to me. I peered down into Joanna's face and gasped when I saw her dark brown eyes staring up at me; eyes that I saw everyday in the mirror when I put my makeup on. I looked at her closer; she looked like I did when I was born! What were the chances!? My brother and I were polar opposites in the looks department. I was dark where he was fair, so it was pretty odd that his daughter looked like me.

I couldn't help the idiotic smile that crossed my lips, "This is divine justice I think." I grinned.

"Jolie insisted she be named after you once Mom said she looked like you." Kevin replied as he held her out for me to hold.

I eagerly extended my arms and smiled down at my niece as she was placed into my loving arms. Wow. I heard someone come in behind me, but hardly paid any attention as our identical eyes met.

"She has the exact same eyes as you."

It was Paul. And it was in that moment his husky voice washed over me that a forbidden picture swam before my eyes. Me in a hospital bed holding a baby that looked like Paul. What was wrong with me? I had just learned to tolerate the guy for more than a few minutes! It had to be a side effect of all the emotions in the room; that had to be it.

***

It was like road kill; you want to look away but you can't. That's the way it had been for me ever since that day in the hospital. The image has burned itself into my retinas and every time I even heard his name mentioned I couldn't shake it.

"I can't help you babysit today." Derek stated as he walked into the living room where I was pulling out the baby toys I had bought for Joanna. Over the past two months of her life Kevin and Jolie had been working on their relationship on Saturdays, leaving me with Joanna. I loved it, and with Derek's help it was even better.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Believe it or not, I've been seeing someone and her parents are having a lunch thing."

"Oh, who is this lucky lady?"

"She's from Forks, you wouldn't know her." Derek replied quickly. "Anyway, Paul is supposed to come over today so he can help you with Joanna."

My heart about jumped out of my chest and I inwardly cursed as that image swam before my eyes yet again. I had managed to avoid him the last two months and it hadn't been easy; he was persistent.

Derek saw my expression and laughed, "Why don't you give the guy a chance? He really likes you."

"Why would he like me, Derek?" I questioned. "I'm a cynical, jaded jerk…no wait I guess bitch would be more accurate."

"You two are more alike than you think." Derek explained. "And besides, you need to realize that not every relationship is a dead end like your parent's was."

The smart ass left the living room before I could add further comment; sometimes I worried he knew me too well. Jolie and Kevin arrived soon after his little statement and soon I had little Joanna cradled in my arms in my favorite rocking chair. She had just woken up from a small car nap and was staring up at me with those familiar brown eyes. It was funny how I never realized just how pretty my eyes were until now.

"Hey."

As usual shivers raced down my spine as Paul sat down on the couch and stared at me holding Joanna in my arms. And as usual he was only dressed in a wife beater, some shorts and no shoes. Our eyes met and there was some emotion in his that I couldn't identify.

"Can I hold her?" He questioned gently.

"Yeah, I have to put dinner in the oven." I replied as I stood up and walked over to where I was sitting.

He expertly took Joanna from me and held her as if he held babies all the time. Satisfied that she was safe, I went into the kitchen and started to throw together a dinner that could feed both Paul and I. I had already learned months ago that he was a pig; so that meant I had to cook for a six, instead of two people.

When I finally returned to the living room I caught my breath at the sight before my eyes. They were still on the couch, but they were both asleep. Joanna was lying on his stomach, her head over his heart, sleeping peacefully. His hand gently held her up by the butt as he snored away.

The thoughts that filled my head scared the shit out of me, so I distracted myself the only way I knew how. I raided Derek's book shelf and found a book to read. I read for an hour while they slept there on the couch, oblivious to the torment I was going through on the inside. Finally, the snoring ceased and I met Paul's eyes over the top of my book.

"Something smells delicious."

His deep voice caused Joanna to wake up. She stared up at him for a minute and then she started to cry. She had to be hungry, so I abandoned my book and lifted her away from Paul into the kitchen. I had the bottle in her mouth when he came into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You're really good with her." He commented. "Do you ever think of having children?"

"That requires a relationship, at least in my books."

"And what's so wrong with a relationship?" He asked offended.

"I don't exactly have the best examples for relationships. Look, I believe some people get lucky and others…well they're destined to be alone."

"How can you say that?!"

"I used to be a hopeless romantic; I read Harlequin romances religiously all throughout high school. Then I went to college and had a harsh slap of reality. People get lucky."

"That's bull shit." He said passionately, his hands clenched into fists.

I chuckled cynically, "No guy has ever been interested in me unless it benefitted him. I was always a good prom date, never girlfriend material. And sure I know guys have checked me out, but none of them actually ever did anything about it. You know what that tells me? That tells me that I am one of those people that will not be lucky."

I had accepted that fact a long time ago, so no tears threatened to spill over onto my cheeks at my little speech. I had cried numerous times for that reason, and I was done. That was until I looked into Paul's eyes; they were burning with that emotion I couldn't place as well as anger.

"That's not the way it is, Hallie."

He sounded so sure of himself. I liked him. I wanted a relationship with him. But past experience told me no. I pulled the empty bottle away from Joanna and lifted her to my shoulder to burp her as tears welled in my eyes. It was better this way; to do nothing about my feelings. That way in the long run I wouldn't want to kill myself when I was forty five.

I tried to hold them back, I really did, but a sob escaped my mouth as my vision went blurry. I heard Paul move forward and didn't protest as he took Joanna from my arms and finished burping her. I hardly registered the fact that he had left the room until he returned without her and pulled me into his arms.

"I don't want to hate myself in twenty years." I whispered sure he wouldn't hear me.

He did though; he pulled back to stare me in the eyes and wiped away the tears from my cheeks with his thumb.

"Do you realize how strong you are, Hallie? You are not your mother." He assured me. "I wouldn't let you hate yourself anyway."

"What do you mean?"

He snorted, "Can't you tell? I'm in love with you, Hallie."

That shut me up.

"But there's things I have to tell you." He continued. "I can't keep it from you anymore; I need you to know."

"Maybe right now isn't the best time to spring any more things on me." I said nervously, very afraid of what he was going to tell me.

He nodded, but I could tell that was not what he wanted. He wanted to tell me so bad, but I was too selfish. I pulled out of his arms and headed into the living room to check on Joanna. She was asleep in the portable crib, her hand fisted around the red blanket my Mom had crocheted. I stroked her cheek with my finger gently and sighed. I had always wanted children, and a husband that loved me to go along with them.

"You don't believe me do you?" Paul questioned from behind me.

"I just realized that I like you, Paul. But I don't know what that means yet."

He pulled me around so I was facing him and smiled down at me before he placed a kiss on my forehead. He left after that, and I sunk down into my rocking chair wondering when my life had spun so out of control.


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to Simple Plan.

**If you take the time to story alert me and stuff at least send me a review that says: 'good'. Seriously, I would be satisfied with one little encouraging word or something. The alerts make me happy, but I get ideas from feedback. I care what you guys think! **

**Hey if anyone knows if Paul's last name was every mentioned could you tell me what it is? All of my books are two and a half hours away at home.**

* * *

"_Another day without you with me,_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_I can wait, I can wait forever."_

**I Can Wait Forever**

* * *

I hadn't seen Paul in a week and it upset me more than I wanted to admit. I found myself glancing up at the library doors every time they opened, only to be disappointed when it wasn't Paul that walked through them. He didn't come to the house either.

Meanwhile, I'd heard a lot of activity outside my window. I don't know if I was being paranoid or what; but I swear I could hear howling every night right before I crawled into bed.

My fear returned as Derek started spending more and more of his time in Forks, leaving me at home alone at night with my over active imagination.

It was another one of those nights without Derek that the sound of knocking brought me out of my own little world. I set down my book and headed for the door. I was surprised when I saw Jake on the other side, but smiled up at him in greeting.

"I need you to come with me." He stated.

"Where?"

"Emily's."

"Why?"

"Just…"

"Tell me the truth."

"Paul…he's really bent out of shape."

"Why?" I asked, fully aware that I sounded a bit breathless.

"Hallie, just come."

I couldn't say no to that. I hurriedly slipped on some shoes, and left with Jake dressed in my plaid pajama pants, my Relient K t-shirt, and my coat since it was February. I spent the ride to Emily's, wringing my hands, worried about what I was going to say when I finally saw him.

As soon as I stepped into the house I saw him there sitting on the couch, looking…well he looked like shit. He looked like how I felt on the inside. His eyes snapped up to mine as Jake shut the door behind us, and his whole face lit up. I was amazed; did I really have that effect on him?

It was clear that I did, and I couldn't resist that pull anymore; that pull that practically begged me to throw myself into his arms. So, I did just that. His arms squeezed me to his chest and he buried his head in my neck, as I buried mine in his chest.

"Hallie."

It wasn't his deep voice that washed over me, but instead someone else. I looked up at the source of the voice and saw who I remembered to be Sam, Emily's husband.

"There's some things we need to tell you." He continued as Emily walked into the room and sat down next to me. She took my hand while one of Paul's arms stayed across my shoulders. I didn't like the nervous glances being sent my way by Jake, but I tried to ignore them as I stared up at Sam expectantly.

"We're werewolves."

***

After I snapped out of shock, I demanded proof of course. If they were really werewolves I wanted to see. I needed to know if they really were crazy, or if by some slim chance they were telling the truth. Sam, Jake, and Paul had exchanged glances before the three of them led me outside into the woods.

Sam and Jake hung back by me as Paul started to pull off his clothes. I quickly averted my gaze to the moss covered ground and waited until I heard a snapping sound. My eyes shot up and there was a silver wolf where Paul had just been a moment earlier.

My breath left me in a whoosh as I stared at the wolf. There was no doubt in my mind that it was him; those were his eyes, and the way he was looking at me was all too familiar. I had to touch him. I started to move forward, but Jake's arms pulled me back against him. The silver wolf growled and Jake slowly released me. I didn't give him or Sam a chance to grab me again; I walked up to Paul and slowly ran a hand over his muzzle.

"Wow." Was all I could manage to say.

They left us alone then, heading back towards the house. He gently nudged me with his nose and I took his hint to turn around as he morphed back into his normal self. Once he was dressed, he grabbed both of my hands within his and stared down into my eyes.

"There's more Hallie."

"I'm not sure anything can top that."

"I imprinted on you."

Apparently I was wrong.

***

Derek was passed out on the couch when Jake brought me home. Did I care that he looked peaceful? No. So, I walked over to the couch and roughly shook him awake. He wouldn't like me much, but I needed to talk to my best friend.

"Wake up, wake up."

He squinted up at me and scowled. But once he saw the expression on my face, his face softened and he sat up, making room for me next to him on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." I cried as I threw myself into his arms. "Okay, maybe not everything."

"Well, what is wrong?" He asked as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Paul loves me, but he's practically forced into loving me. And there are all these secrets I can't tell you, and I'm confused, and I think I need to get away. Can I take a week vacation to go visit my Dad?"

Derek pulled away looking utterly perplexed. He would have to remain that way though; I certainly couldn't tell him that my stepbrother and all his friends were werewolves, and oh yeah…one of them imprinted on me.

"I have no idea what you just said to me, but you can have the week off." Derek sighed. "Obviously you need it."

"Thanks Derek, I guess I'll get some sleep before I start packing."

I left him on the couch, the look of confusion still written across his face, and went into my room for some much needed sleep. Maybe things would be clearer in the morning, but somehow I doubted that.

***

I actually took the time to call my Dad before I arrived, unlike back in June when I surprised my Mom. He was waiting for me with a big smile on his face and his arms open. I had told him I was having some issues and I needed a break from it all, so he wasn't surprised when I practically tackled him to the airport floor.

"This is the most you've ever hugged me you know." He stated. "I told you so."

"Told me so what?" I asked as we headed for the baggage return.

"That you would miss me when you were older."

"I don't miss living with you all the time, but I guess I miss you some." I grinned as I pointed out my bag to him.

His apartment was weird, mostly because it wasn't the house I had grown up in. I missed the floral wallpaper and big picture window in the middle of the living room. I also missed the freezing cold of my small blue room, but his little guest room wasn't too bad.

As I started to unpack my stuff I couldn't help but think that Paul had to know by now. I had left in the early morning in secret, and made Derek promise to keep his mouth shut about where I was going. I just needed time to think and I couldn't do that back there where any of them could show up at any time; especially with their extra human speed.

I had already expected to be bored out of my mind; that came with the territory of a small town that I happened to detest. Strong words for a place I had lived for eighteen years, but I hated this place. I hated how my friend found herself stuck here, and I hated myself for being hesitant to call her up. But I did it anyway, and that's how I found myself at the park next to my old house with in my friend's car with her baby in the back.

My gaze kept drifting to my old house next door and I almost expected to hear the sound of my dog's barking, but then I remembered he had died my junior year of college.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here." Tara sighed as she noticed my gaze.

"You know it's okay. That place ceased to be home years ago."

"So what brings you back?" She asked as she glanced back at her sleeping child.

"Just needed a break from life out there, and I knew my Dad was getting lonely."

"Did something happen?" Tara asked. "I can tell; just because we haven't seen each other in a while doesn't mean I can't tell when something is bothering you."

I sighed; leave it to Tara to still be able to read me like an open book sometimes. "Well there's this guy that's in love with me, but he's practically forced to fall in love with me."

Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, "How can he be forced into loving you?"

"It's complicated, but the point is I like him. How can I have a relationship with a guy who didn't really have a choice?"

"I think you're going to have to decide for yourself how real this love he has for you is. You may think it was forced, but I doubt you really know." Tara replied. "I know you, Hallie. You're cynical and jaded, but don't let that part of you control your life. Deep down the hopeless romantic is still there! Bring her out! Read a smut novel or something."

"That's not a bad idea."

"I have my moments."

"So, did you hear about my brother?"

***

February in Michigan had never been a pleasant time, and this year was no different. There was snow on the roads and nothing to do. This wasn't exactly a vacation; I should've gone to Maryland to visit my other friend and her musician boyfriend. It would have been cold there too, but at least I would have had something to do.

Dad was at work for the day so when the phone rang I ignored it and kept watching television. Chances were that it was a recording and I was comfortable in my Dad's easy chair. However, when a voice came over the answering machine, I muted the TV to listen.

"Hallie, this is Jake. I know you're there, Derek told me. Paul looks like shit, and it's because you left. He thinks that you hate him and never want to see him again. I tried to tell him that it was only a week for you to think some things over, but he won't listen to me or Derek. I know you're probably pretty confused about all the imprinting stuff, but at least give him a chance. He really cares about you."

I hated that tears pricked at my eyes as I un-muted the TV and got up to delete the message; I didn't need my Dad hearing that and asking me all sorts of questions. I already hated myself for causing him pain; that was exactly why it wouldn't work out. I didn't deserve to have anyone, because in the end I would just ruin it.

Maybe Tara had been right, but even if that romantic was still in me it would take some time to come back out. I suddenly remembered what Dad had told me the other day; some boxes of my stuff were in the closet of the guest room. Sure enough boxes labeled 'Hallie' were in the corner of the closet and as I dug through them I found some of my old smut books.

I grinned as I flipped through my selection; what could it hurt to read one of these? I picked the one with the raciest cover and went back into the living room to read.

***

Derek was the first face I saw as I came out of the terminal. My face lit up and I ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. I had missed him, even if he understood me a little better than I did myself; he was my best friend.

"It's good to see you too." He chuckled as he unwound my arms from his neck. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I had some time to think some things through with the help of some smut."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, let's go get my bags."

I fell asleep on the way back to our house and when I next opened my eyes I was lying in my bed, my bag by the closet. There was no way Derek could have carried me in here. I loved the guy, but he did not have the strength to carry me all this way.

I knew who it had to be though, and that brought a smile to my face. No matter how bad I treated him, he would always come back. Not that that was a good thing, but that was just the way it was and I had to accept that or hurt him even more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to The Maine.**

**Props to my semi-retarded friend for finally reading the story and sending me a butt load of reviews! I love you! Thank you for the other reviews that were not submitted by someone that I have black mail on!**

* * *

"_Oh if I only had the heart,  
To find out exactly who you are,  
You know I'd try now.  
But it's just fine,  
No you can't save me,  
It's no fault but mine,  
Please just blame me.  
If I could gather up the nerve,  
I'd put my feelings into words.  
And if I weren't so young, or stupid, or restless,  
I might be able to just soon forget this.  
Just forget this. (just forget this, just forget this)"_

**If I Only Had the Heart**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Someone was feeling ambitious for not being much of a morning person. I wasn't exactly a morning person either, but the smell of bacon had magical powers that roused me out of bed and down the hall to the kitchen.

But it wasn't Derek that stood in front of the stove frying bacon and flipping the flap jacks, no it was some chick dressed in a pair of Derek's sweats and an over sized t-shirt. Whoa. What a way to wake up.

Suddenly she whipped around, spatula in hand, and smiled brilliantly at me. Oh crap she was a morning person.

"You must be Hallie!" She shrieked. "I'm Bridgett!"

"Hi." I mumbled as I took a seat at the table where there was a plate full of pancakes and bacon.

"I'm so glad to meet you finally."

What did Derek see in this chick? She seemed like an airhead. Oh wait she had a hot body; I should have known better. Maybe I was just being a jerk; in my early morning mood I hate everyone. I should at least give her a chance when I'm more awake.

"Good morning ladies." Derek smiled as he walked into the kitchen fully clothed.

Well, didn't he seem to be in a good mood? I guess if I was a guy that got laid and a nice breakfast made for him, I would be too.

"So are you going to go see Paul today?" Derek questioned as he buttered his pancakes.

My fork paused halfway between my plate and my open mouth. Was I ready to go see Paul?

"Let me rephrase that: you're going to see Paul today."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll have Jake drag you over there if I have to."

"Don't be so dramatic, I was going to go after work."

"Great, I'll drop you off on the way home."

***

I spent most of the day wondering what I was going to say when I saw him. I could hardly pay attention to the questions thrown my way by irritable old ladies and that only made them angrier. It didn't help that Derek sent me looks all day; looks that made my insides squirm uncomfortably.

Derek was smiling as he drove me to Paul's house. Meanwhile I was ringing my hands, and trying not to think about the pasta I had had for lunch. The ride seemed way too short, because all too soon he pulled into the driveway and looked over at me with that look on his face.

"Alright, get out of my car and go get him."

"I hate you sometimes."

"Love you too."

I opened the door and stepped out before Derek had the chance to push me out. Once the door was shut he pulled out of the driveway before I could even think about diving back into the car.

Really, how bad could this be?

My question was answered as soon he opened the door. He looked like hell; he looked like someone had run him over, backed up, and ran over him again. His hair was mussed all around his head, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his clothes were rumpled. Had I caused this?

His eyes lit up as he looked me over and he pulled me to his chest, squeezing tight. Oh yes, I was the reason for his disarray; I felt like such a jerk. I squeezed him back just as tightly, hoping he would understand that I felt horrible. But I knew it wasn't enough.

"Paul, we need to talk." I mumbled against his warm chest.

He pulled away and led me into the living room. He sat on the couch and I sat across from him in the easy chair. I took a deep breath, but was interrupted by Paul.

"Hallie, this isn't forced love. I need you to understand that. I was forced to want to be around you, not love you. Loving you happened from being around you."

My hands were a bit shaky but I ignored them, "I did a lot of thinking while I was with my Dad. How could I pass by the chance for someone that would never hurt me? I figured out that with you I won't ever want to kill myself when I'm older because it would hurt you too much and I would probably never feel that way anyway. I'm an idiot; I shouldn't have put you through all of this. But it's not going to be easy, Paul. I can't just fall in love that easily, not anymore."

"Does that mean you're willing to try?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, but I'm not going to lie. It's not going to be easy."

"I love challenges." He grinned.

We stared at each other for a minute before I finally took in my surroundings. This place was a mess! Pizza boxes on the floor, empty beer cans, tissues, and various candy wrappers.

"Paul, you really need to take a shower and get some sleep." I sighed as I got up from the chair and started to pick up the trash littered about the room. "I'll clean this up."

"Will you be here when I get out of the shower?"

"Probably, this is disgusting!"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and walked down the hall to where I assumed the bathroom was. I spent my time while he was in the shower cleaning the kitchen and living room and by the time he was done I was at the kitchen sink washing his dishes. I was swirling the sponge around a pot when I felt a pair of hot hands grip my hips.

"Thank you." He whispered huskily.

Shivers raced up and down my spine not only from his touch, but from his husky voice that washed over me. The pot fell from my hands to the bottom of the sink and I just stood there my hands in the soapy water.

"You should get some sleep, Paul." I managed to say.

I felt his hit breath right by my ear and couldn't contain the shivers that racked my body; he had to feel them. I heard his soft chuckle before he placed a kiss on the side of my neck.

"Only if you stay with me."

"I can't, I have work tomorrow."

He sighed, "At least let me take you home."

That I could do. I nodded my head and washed off my hands before I pulled out of his grasp. I felt strangely cold without his hands on my hips, but I ignored the cold feeling as I followed him out to his truck. The ride back to my place was quiet, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one.

"I want to walk you to the door." He stated. "And don't even give me a comment about being mauled by an owl."

I chuckled and opened my door as he did the same. I waited for him to come around to my side and together we walked up to the front door. There weren't any lights on inside so I figured Derek and Bridgett were either busy doing something, or had gone out for the night. I personally hoped that they were gone.

"Hmm no one's home." Paul mused as we stood before the door facing each other.

I breathed a sigh of relief; surely if they were home doing the horizontal tango he would be able to hear it and alert me. With that worry out of my mind I suddenly realized what position we were in; perfect position for the good night kiss coined by cheesy movies everywhere.

"You think I'm going to kiss you, don't you?" He grinned.

"It certainly appears that way."

His grin deepened and his arms shot out and around my waist. He pulled me roughly against him but he didn't kiss me. Instead he just held me there; our bodies flush against one another. With my breasts pressing against his chest, I wanted nothing more than to reach up and kiss him. That was exactly what he wanted! He wanted me to initiate the kiss.

"You think I'm going to kiss you, don't you?" I repeated his words with my own smirk.

He pulled back far enough to look down into my eyes. Who would make the first move? It appeared that neither of us wanted to be the one to give in, but I wanted his lips on mine.

I don't know what happened, but suddenly we were both moving in. Time seemed to slow down as my eyes fluttered shut and his lips closed over mine, soft but not too demanding. His hands tightened on my hips, lifting me up for better access to my mouth. I wound my arms around his neck and sighed as his tongue ran across my bottom lip. Then, right when I wanted nothing more than for our tongues to meet, he pulled away and set me back on my feet.

I blinked up at him confused, but he only bent and placed a kiss on my forehead before he walked out to his truck. I stood there frozen, on the porch, as he started up his truck and left the driveway.

***

Oh yes, I definitely did not like Bridgett. Honestly, what did Derek see in her besides her large breasts, and shapely thighs? She was an airhead. Derek was a bookworm. She barely graduated high school. Derek went through college with a 3.7 G.P.A.

I would not let him ruin his life with this chick. He needed someone that he could have a meaningful conversation with. Not someone that only wanted to talk about her hair or the newest celebrity gossip. I will admit that she did make some delicious pancakes, but I was sure that the cons outweighed the pros in this case. She may be good in bed, but Derek was an intellectual thinker…he needed more than that.

But where was I going to find a girl that Derek needed? No such a girl worked at the library, except for me, and that was strictly out of the question.

I was working the circulation desk for Maria while she had surgery, when Kim walked in, pushing her stroller, with a girl that looked vaguely like her at her side. I smiled as they approached and peered over the desk down at Kim and Jared's baby boy: Quinn. He was slightly older than Joanna, and just as cute.

"Hey Hallie." Kim smiled. "This is my younger sister, Kate."

"Hi." I smiled. "Can I help you guys with anything today?"

"Actually yes." Kate stated. "I was wondering if you guys were hiring."

I smiled, "I'm not sure. One of our employees is having surgery, and we're not sure if she'll come back. Let me page Derek, my boss."

I exchanged smiles with Kim as I paged Derek and waited for him to come out to meet Kate. Kate was exactly the sort of girl he needed. She was pretty, and from what Kim had told me before she loved books. Once Derek walked out he looked between Kim and Kate before he finally turned his inquisitive eyes on me.

"Kate would like to talk to you about employment opportunities." I stated.

He smiled at Kate, "Great, come back with me to my office and we can chat."

Once they were out of sight I turned a hopeful smile to Kim, who I was happy to see had the same sort of smile on her face.

"Did you see the look he gave her?" She questioned.

"Yes, and thank God; I need to get Bridgett out of my house."

Kim laughed, "So, how are you and Paul?"

"Okay I guess…we're taking things really slow."

"That's understandable. Jared and I were the same way. I couldn't get over the fact that he never noticed me all those years. But then I did and the rest is history." She smiled and gazed down at her son.

My heart turned to goo a bit as I watched the smile that lit her face as Quinn smiled up at her.

"It takes time, but it's worth it." She said her gaze still on Quinn.

***

"Oo don't you look all sexy!" Bridgett exclaimed as I walked out of my room dressed for my date with Paul.

This would be our first date and I was nervous. I'd gone through half my closet before I finally decided on a nice pair of black pants and a red v-neck sweater. I had no idea where we were going, but Paul assured me that it involved what he did for a living; which was good since I had no idea what he did besides be a werewolf.

I sent Derek a look as Bridgett turned on E! and watched with rapt attention as they talked about celebrity scandals or something. In return Derek rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Bridgett had to go, and I think he realized that too.

"So how do you think Kate is going to work out?" I asked pointedly.

"Well, Maria called to put in her notice. Apparently it's worse than they feared." Derek replied. "So, I think Kate is perfect for the job."

"Who's Kate?" Bridgett asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Kim's sister." I replied.

"Who's Kim?"

The doorbell rang then and I took that as my exit cue. I sent Derek an amused smirk, grabbed my coat and purse, and opened the door. I gasped as I took in the picture that Paul presented. I had only seen him in cut off's and ratty shirts before, but now he was actually dressed appropriately. And damn…he looked good.

His jeans sat low on his hips and his black dress shirt was open at the neck, showing a bit of the muscular chest concealed underneath.

"Did you just lick your lips?" He asked with an amused smile on his smug face.

"Psh, no." I lied, averting my burning face.

"You look pretty tasty yourself." He teased as he grabbed my gloved hand.

He pulled me from the house and out to his truck. He was walking a bit ahead of me, which gave me a perfect view of his butt. Those jeans really made his ass look good.

"I am not a piece of meat, Hallie."

"Don't flatter yourself." I scoffed as I climbed into the truck. I waited until he was in the truck and we were done the road before I asked the next question, to keep him distracted from teasing me. "So, what are you showing me about your work?"

"Well, we're having dinner at this little place I know, and I'll tell you what I do there."

Me, with the over active imagination, started to make up all sorts of scenarios about just what it was that Paul did for a living. Did he act as a vigilante? No, that was ridiculous. Was he an undercover CIA agent? Very doubtful. Maybe he was an exterminator; that seemed a little more believable. Or even a plumber.

I didn't find out until the waitress sat us in one of the booths of the forest themed restaurant and I looked down at the beautifully crafted table. The legs had bears and wolves carved into them and the sides of the table had rows of trees.

"Wow."

"You like it? I made all of these tables." Paul stated with a satisfied smile.

"Really?"

"I did the chairs too."

"You're really good." I smiled. "How did you get into this?"

"Before I was…well you know…I always liked to work with wood, and then afterwards I needed an outlet for my anger. And it just kind of happened."

"So, do you have your own shop?"

"The garage."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this."

He chuckled as the waitress brought back our drink orders. He waited until after she had left again with our orders before he finally voiced his question.

"What were you expecting?"

"Other things." I replied lamely.

"Like?"

"An exterminator."

He laughed, "Well, I am in a way."

***

I was about to open the door and go inside, thinking that Paul had already left the porch, when I felt hands grab my waist and spin me around up against a rock hard body. I looked up at his face just as he crushed his lips down to mine.

This kiss was nothing like our first one that had ended way too soon. This one was fire and light headedness, and stars above our heads. I wound my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his silky hair as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, seeking entrance.

I opened my mouth to him and moaned when his tongue met mine, starting a very pleasurable fight for dominance. I felt his hands slide under my coat and sweater and shivered as his hot hands traced patterns over the cool flesh of my lower back.

"Oo, what's this?!"

I really hated that girl. Paul and I broke away only to see Bridgett exciting the house, her designer bag in hand. She looked happy, so that meant that Derek obviously had not broken it off with her.

"Hi Bridgett." I sighed, noticing the lust filled gaze she was sending Paul.

That did not make me happy at all. First of all, I didn't like that she was sleeping with my best friend. Secondly, she was an airhead. And now she had the nerve to check out Paul right in front of me! After she had just caught us making out!

"Who is this?" She questioned, never taking her gaze off of him.

"No one that cares to know you." Paul remarked before he placed a kiss on my forehead and walked away towards his truck.

"What a jerk."

"Good night Bridgett."

I slammed the door in her face with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to We the Kings. Yet again you guys are awesome! Keep the reviews coming! I got a good idea today, so stay tuned.

* * *

"_Give me this one last fighting chance to crash the wall I'll get to you._

_You are a war worth dying for tonight._

_Give me this one last fighting chance to be the kid that caved you in_

_It'd be so easy to lose myself to you."_

**The Quiet**

* * *

"Take one step closer, and say goodbye to your reproductive organ." I growled as Derek stalked towards me his hands held in a position to tickle, and a wide grin on his face.

How we got to this I wasn't really sure. One minute we'd been baking cookies together for our Library party and the next he was coming at me with egg germ infested hands. He'd washed them, but now he was coming for me with his clean hands.

I held my spatula out in front of me like it was a weapon and stared him down. I would not be tickled without a fight; I'd spent too many years on my living room floor getting the crap tickled out of me when I was a kid by my Dad and my brother.

"Aw, come on Hallie." Derek smirked as he backed me into the corner of the kitchen.

Shit, I was trapped. His smirk broadened and he advanced even as I waved the spatula at him. I threw it at him, but it just hit his chest and fell to the floor. Well, so much for that.

His hands were just about to strike when a saw someone appear in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Paul growled.

Thank God! Derek whipped around and I took my opportunity to get away from him. Or at least I thought I was getting away. Instead Paul grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder.

"Here, now you have better access." Paul chuckled.

"No! What the hell!?" I yelled as I banged my fists on Paul's very nice and firm butt.

"Don't hurt yourself Hallie." He stated right before I felt Derek's hands start to poke into my side.

My laughter was immediate; the bastard knew all the right spots to get me. I bet Kevin told him, the traitor. I would remember that the next time they needed a babysitter at the last moment. Laughing while thrown over someone's shoulder wasn't exactly a nice feeling; in fact it kind of hurt.

"Stop!" I shrieked.

But it didn't stop, not until the timer on the oven beeped. Derek pulled away his hands and Paul set me back down so I could take the cookies out. Of course, dangle food in a man's face and they would do anything. I stomped over to the oven and took the cookies out.

"If you two think you're getting any, then you're sorely mistaken." I grumbled as I slid them off the sheet to cool.

"What if I told you that I broke things off with Bridgett last night?" Derek asked hopefully.

"I'd say here, have a cookie." I smiled as I handed him one.

"How is that fair?" Paul asked as he placed his warm and very distracting hands on my hips.

I wouldn't let him affect me; I would just think about cotton candy and unicorns. But all thoughts of unicorns flew from my mind as his lips descended on my neck and licked my pulse point. I heard a fake gag sound and Derek's footsteps as he left the kitchen.

"I think you should give me one." He whispered against my neck.

"They're for the library thingy." I hardly managed to get out.

"Can't I just have one?"

I would have been okay, but then he had to go and start sucking on my neck. My breathing hitched and my hands moved of their own accord as I handed him a cookie. I could feel his smile on my neck as he took the cookie from my hand. He kissed my neck one more time before he pulled away and shoved the entire cookie in his mouth.

"So when is this library thing?" He asked.

"Tomorrow night after work and it's just for employees and board members. So don't even ask."

"I wasn't going to ask."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Patrol." He replied. "I guess Jared has stopped phasing for good now, and Sam has for a while. So, that means that I'm the oldest one left that still phases."

"Are you the alpha then?" I whispered, not wanting Derek to over hear anything.

"No, Jacob is. But I've been phasing longer than him." He shrugged. "But one day when we have children I won't phase anymore."

I gulped and felt my face flush red. He had said 'our' children so sure of himself. Sure, I knew that we would be together forever, but we had just started having a relationship. I didn't want to rush things; that freaked me out.

"Why do you look like I just killed a puppy?" Paul questioned as his hands settled on my hips once again.

"I…um…yeah."

He chuckled, "Did what I say scare you?"

I nodded lamely. I felt like such an idiot; I really did.

"You know that I won't make you do or think about things until you're ready right?"

"Yeah."

He smiled, "Good…well I have to go."

He placed a kiss on my forehead before he released his hold on me and left the kitchen. I heard him say goodbye to Derek on his way out and the door close behind him.

***

The party was lame, besides the food and watching Kate and Derek flirt. I was on my third cookie as I sat at one of the tables and watched the two of them laughing over something she said. I smiled in satisfaction; I knew Derek thought with his other brain sometimes.

There were a bunch of old people here and that equaled boring. I bet right now Paul was running through the forest, the wind in his fur; howling happily with his buddies. I just wanted out of here.

Derek was grinning as we walked into the house after two hours of that boring party, but it hadn't exactly been boring for him. It seemed that I was the only one that suffered tonight, but that was alright because Derek was actually being intelligent again.

"Good night, Derek." I smirked as I shoved past him in the hall to our rooms.

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face."

"Sleep tight!" I called over my shoulder as I walked into my room and shut the door behind me.

I didn't bother to flick on the lights as I pulled off my shirt and pants. My eyes were sleepy and I didn't want to make them spazz out by turning on the bright light. I headed over towards where my pajamas were piled on the end of my bed, but as I reached out in the dark they were nowhere to be found.

"Looking for these?"

I jumped and covered up myself the best I could with my limbs, but I knew it was useless. His extra human senses had probably already allowed him to see me perfectly in my matching polka dot underwear and bra.

"Give those here, you pervert."

He chuckled, "I prefer you this way."

"It's cold!" I cried.

I could practically hear the smug grin in his voice as he replied: "I'll keep you warm."

"Paul." I warned.

"Fine."

My pajamas hit me in the face and I wasted no time throwing the shirt over my head and pulling my pants up.

"I like your underwear by the way." Paul laughed as I crawled into bed.

"You're an ass."

His arm shot out and gathered me against his body. The warmth radiating off of his skin felt wonderful against my chilled flesh. With a laugh he rolled onto his back, bringing me on top of him. His laughter ceased when he realized just what position we were in. My breasts were smashed right up against his chest, and our legs were intertwined.

I lifted my gaze to his and gasped at the fire that was burning in his chocolaty depths. I only had a brief second to think about how vulnerable I was before his lips came over mine. Then I didn't care. I moaned as his tongue slipped into my mouth to join mine and as his hot hands traveled up under my shirt to trace patterns over my flesh.

His hand moved farther up as I speared my fingers through his silky hair and his mouth traveled down the side of my neck. I could feel him fumbling around with the clasp of my bra, but I didn't really care. I barely registered the fact that it was undone until his hand slid around to my front and cupped me.

"What's all the noise going on in—I'll just be going." Derek muttered before he turned around and closed the door behind him.

I bolted upright, my face burning. Paul, on the other hand, looked very proud of himself. With as much dignity as I could muster I pulled my bra out from under my shirt and threw it to the floor before I rolled off of Paul.

"I'm going to sleep now." I stated, my gaze directed at the ceiling.

"Alright, I'll stay with you." He replied, as he pulled me back into his arms.

I wanted to fight back, but his warmth felt so good. He kissed the top of my head and I slowly felt my eyes drift shut for a very comfortable night's sleep.

***

I was stuck at the circulation desk today. Not that I didn't enjoy dealing with cranky old ladies, but I'd rather be amongst the books. I'd rather breath in the smell of old paper than the overwhelming smell of Mrs. Perkins and her nauseating perfume that she always wore too much of.

Finally, around two, things slowed down and I went in the back to grab a drink of water and a bite to eat. I knew there were cookies back there and I wanted to get some before Derek and Kate ate them all. Speaking of the two of them…I hadn't seen them since around lunch time.

I smiled when I saw that there was one cookie left; perfect. I grabbed it and took a huge bite before anyone could suddenly appear and challenge me for the cookie, like Derek usually did. My cookie was almost gone when I heard a crashing sound from Derek's office. Jeez, did he climb on his book shelves again? I'd told him a million times to get a step ladder.

"Derek, what did I tell you—"

Well it seemed I was returning the favor from the other night. Derek had Kate pushed up against the wall; her legs wrapped around his waist, and their lips fused together. They jumped apart at the sound of my voice and turned to me with guilty expressions.

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot, "You guys really shouldn't be doing that here. Save it for later okay?"

Then with that I walked out of the office happily munching on what was left of my cookie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to Panic At the Disco.**

**I woke up and checked my mail and saw that I had more than two reviews! That made my day; especially with conjunctivitis in my eye. Thanks guys; keep 'em coming.**

* * *

"_Things have changed for me and that's okay_

_I feel the same, I'm on my way and I say_

_Things have changed for me and that's okay"_

**That Green Gentleman (things have changed)**

* * *

I was pissed, armed, and dangerous. Okay so I was armed with a baby bag, but I did steal Derek's car. He knew I had Joanna today and what does he do? Decides to have a little brunch thingy with Kate that he claims is a romantic date. I didn't mind that he was trying to start a relationship with her, but a little warning would be nice next time.

Joanna gurgled happily in the back of the car as I pulled into Paul's driveway. I sighed in relief when I saw his familiar black truck sitting in front of the garage and turned off the car. I saw him emerge from the garage out of the corner of my eye as I pulled out the carrier that contained Joanna.

It wasn't until I turned to face him that I noticed he was shirtless, and sweaty. My breath caught and I had to take a deep breath to keep myself from jumping him; Joanna was with me for God's sake!

"What's going on?"

"Derek is having a date back at the house." I sighed.

"I see." He smirked. "With Kate I presume?"

"Yes, if it was Bridgett I wouldn't have left. I would have made her change a few diapers; get her precious fake nails dirty."

Paul chuckled as he moved closer to me where I stood holding the carrier in one hand and the diaper bag in the other.

"Let me go take a shower." He stated. "You two make yourself comfortable."

"Is it clean in there?" I asked skeptically.

He rolled his eyes at me, "I'm not a pig."

"No, but you are an animal." I chuckled.

I followed him into the house, my gaze glued to his shapely ass contained in his low slung Levi's. I knew that he knew I was looking, but I had felt his gaze on me too often for him to say anything about it. I was pleasantly surprised to see that the house wasn't in a complete state of disaster. Paul sent me a smug smile over his shoulder and disappeared up the stairs to take his shower.

While he was in the shower I set up a little play area for Joanna by the couch and pushed the coffee table against one of the walls. She was happily banging blocks together when Paul came back downstairs fully clothed. He barely paid me any notice as he joined Joanna on the floor and scooped her up into his arms.

"You know there is a way to solve your problem." Paul stated as Joanna dropped her block to examine his rather large finger.

"What problem?"

He raised a brow, "Having to leave the house because of Derek."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Move in with me."

I think my mouth actually dropped open. Maybe he was kidding. Nope, he looked pretty serious. Well, as serious as a guy can look with his finger about to be put into a baby's mouth. He pulled his finger away before she could gum it and tickled her under the chin. Her happy giggles filled the room, as I continued to stare at him with my mouth wide open.

"Just think about it; you could use my truck to go to work since I'm here during the day and you won't have to hear Derek's sexual exploits. You don't have to answer right away."

Why was everything changing so fast? I knew that I really liked Paul, but I didn't want to live with the guy until I really knew how I felt. But he did have some valid points, and I wouldn't have to share a bed with him if I didn't want to anyway. What I needed was some serious time to think about it, and he seemed more than willing to give me all the time I needed.

***

"Honey, I've got some bad news."

The tone of voice Mom was using was never a good one. She sounded stressed; something I hadn't associated with her since she divorced Dad.

"What's wrong?" I asked a bit nervously.

"She's coming out here."

"Who?" I asked with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Mandy."

Not the bitch! Of course she would have to fly all the way out here to ruin Kevin's life further. Wasn't it enough that she was trying to get everything she could from him in the divorce? Now she wanted to mess up the happiness he had with Jolie and Joanna? I hated that bitch!

"She doesn't know that Jolie was pregnant." Mom stated.

"She didn't?" I questioned, slightly relieved.

"Nope."

"Thank God."

"That's why your brother needs you to take care of her while Mandy is here."

"Of course I will." I said without hesitation.

I would do anything to keep my precious niece from that conniving, blood sucking bitch. Well, she wasn't a vampire, but she sure did suck the happiness out of people.

"Alright, you have a few weeks to prepare."

After I hung up the phone I realized something else; I had just made my decision about Paul's offer.

***

He looked so happy carrying in all my junk into his house and up the stairs. I had agreed to move in with him after negotiating my own room and bed. He had relented, but not gladly. After he had gotten over his disappointment about my own room, he'd practically attacked me; smothering me in his hot arms.

"It seems like a waste; you'll be in my bed soon enough." He teased as I started to make my bed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"Oh really?" He grinned as he placed his hands on my hips and spun me around to face him.

My hands flew up to his chest and my eyes fluttered shut as his lips closed over mine. Just like that, I was lost in his touch. His grip on my hips tightened as he pulled me closer, his tongue stroking mine in a heated dance. I slid my arms around his back and pulled him closer as his hands slid down to my ass and lifted me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and didn't protest as he pushed me up against one of the walls. We still weren't close enough though. His lips left mine and skated down the side of my neck as I threw my head back with a moan.

His lips moved back up to mine, but just before they touched he let out a little chuckle.

"You sure you want your own bed?"

My eyes snapped open and I unwound my legs from his waist. Once I was on my own two feet I elbowed him angrily, only to grab my elbow in pain, and went back to making my bed.

"Oh come on, Hallie."

"That is exactly why we shouldn't share a bed, Paul. I plan on staying a virgin until my wedding night."

"I can wait."

***

My plan was to avoid Mandy at all costs; there was no telling what would happen if we saw each other. Last time I saw her when Kevin and she were still on good terms; I had wanted to rip her eyes out. There's no telling what I would want to do now, especially with a baby involved.

Joanna and I would be sticking to the house, and while I was at work Paul would take care of her. I wasn't worried about her at all with Paul; he was actually quite adorable and amazing with her. Which was a fact my subconscious wouldn't let me forget.

Paul was in the kitchen feeding Joanna when I came down dressed for work. She was sitting in her highchair, banging her hands happily against the tray as Paul spooned nasty looking baby food into her mouth.

She smiled when she saw me approach and Paul turned around to greet me with his own happy smile. Once again my heart was reduced to mush. He looked so natural with the baby sized spoon in his large hand and a towel to wipe her face slung over his shoulder.

"Well, there's no reason for me to be worried about the two of you." I smiled as I grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard.

"Uncle Paul has it all handled." He said proudly as he picked her up from the high chair and situated her on his lap. "What about you? What if you see Mandy?"

"If she has the nerve to come into the library, Derek will have to hold me back." I replied. "So what are you two doing today?"

"Disney movies and naps."

I smiled, truly great full that fate had bestowed this wonderful man upon me. "Thank you Paul."

"It's not that big of a deal; I'm going to be her uncle some day."

With that statement fresh in my mind, I left for work in the truck. Kate and Derek were already there, their hands to themselves. They may not have physically been touching, but the looks that they were sending each other were enough to make me feel very awkward.

To escape their eye sex, I grabbed the cart of books and set about shelving them. I breathed in the smell of books happily and started to sort the cart in alphabetical order so it would be easier.

I was emerged in the world of 'F' when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Hello Hallie."

'F' for a very choice word that I don't like to even utter in my thoughts. But it was so appropriate right this instant because Mandy was behind me, her nails on the chalkboard voice still ringing in my ears. I turned around slowly, hoping I was dreaming, but alas…I was not. There she stood in all her pudgy short glory, her blonde hair still in a crappy perm.

"What lies did you feed Kevin this time?"

"I never fed him lies; he just chose to believe me finally." I smirked. "And it helped that Jolie came into the picture."

I smiled in satisfaction when I saw her flinch at Jolie's name. Ha bitch, take that! Don't play with fire unless you want to get burned Mandy!

"I hope you're happy you ruined both of our lives."

"I didn't ruin his, but yes I am happy. For more reasons than you know."

I noticed Derek's curious gaze and sent him a look; a look that said unless he wanted a smack down in the middle of his library, he better get this bitch out. He must have gotten my message because he speed walked over to the two of us and looked between the two of us nervously.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said to Mandy.

"Oh, I was just going." She rolled her eyes, and with a flip of her hair, she was gone.

"Nice self control, Hallie."

"I didn't want to touch her, she disgusts me." I replied and went back to re-shelving books.

***

"Aunt Hallie is home!" Paul yelled as I walked through the door.

He was standing by the door holding Joanna, both of them dressed up. He had put her in a cute little purple outfit and I couldn't help but look him up and down in his jeans and casual dark green shirt. I placed a kiss on Joanna's cheek before I reached up on my tiptoes to place one on Paul's cheek.

"Why are you guys dressed up?" I asked curiously.

"I'm taking my two favorite ladies out to eat." He grinned and grabbed Joanna's coat.

I went to fix my hair and makeup while he got Joanna ready to go. When I was done, he was waiting by the door, keys in hand and Joanna in the other.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

After we figured out the car seat in his truck (me worried about the safety hazards we were violating only to have him tell me that he was a werewolf with extra senses) we took off along the coast line.

"So where are we going?"

"Another place I did some work for." He replied. "I didn't do all of their furniture, but I did the host stand."

"What are you working on now?"

"It's a surprise."

What kind of surprise? I knew he wouldn't give me any clues, but I wanted to know anyway. My imagination set it again as I pictured a whole variety of things Paul could make with wood. Statues, walking sticks, chairs, tables, but what was good enough to make a surprise?

The waiter smiled as we entered the restaurant and immediately seated us at a nice booth and a highchair. We didn't have to wait long for our drinks to arrive and when they did I smiled up at the middle aged lady kindly.

"Your daughter is adorable!" She exclaimed.

I blushed and Paul smiled. Oh yeah…Joanna did look like me, so it was only natural for people to assume.

"She's my niece actually."

"Our niece." Paul inserted.

"She looks a lot like you; I bet her Mother is unhappy."

"Not really." I smiled. "I think it's what my brother deserves for his years of torment he caused me.

She smiled, and after she took our order, left us in peace. The two of us passed the time playing with Joanna and chatting with each other before a familiar voice gave me a start. My entire being froze, and I felt my hands clench into fists.

"She's here, Paul." I whispered, looking out of the corner of my eyes to see if I could spot her.

Sure enough there she was a few tables away with a menu in hand. Paul followed my gaze and turned back to me.

"Mandy?" He whispered.

I nodded my head, "I've already seen her once today, isn't that enough?"

"I'm here now."

"True, Derek was surprised I was able to hold myself back."

Paul chuckled, his deep and rich chuckle and of course that attracted every female's attention within a twenty foot radius; including her. I shot him a 'thank you, you idiot' look and busied myself with cleaning the little bit of water that had spilled from my glass.

"Who is this Hallie? And what is this? A baby…already? You aren't even married."

"At least someone wanted to have a baby with me."

That was a low blow, even for me. But I had to make her think that Joanna was mine, and it wouldn't be too hard with her looking so much like me. Mandy's eyes narrowed and she fixed her gaze on Paul, completely ignoring me.

"I'd get rid of her while you can, before she ruins your life." Mandy stated. "I'm surprised she had a kid with you; she doesn't trust anyone."

I saw Paul's hands clench into fists on the table top and did nothing to try to calm him down. I knew he wasn't at a dangerous level and he would never do anything that would harm me or Joanna. Actually I was almost giddy with excitement at what he was going to say.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't talk about Hallie like that." He growled.

"What? I'm just stating the fact that she's a bitch."

If he wasn't careful he would break the table.

"Leave before I make you." His voice had dropped even lower and scared me even though it wasn't directed at me.

Mandy blinked at him in surprise before she finally moved away without a backwards glance. Not only did she leave the table, but I was happy to note that she left the restaurant entirely. When I looked back at Paul, his hands were still clenched into fists on the table top. I reached across the table and placed each of my hands over each of his own. His tension immediately eased and he looked up at me with that familiar look in his eye; love.

It wasn't until Paul was gently setting Joanna down in her crib in my room that I finally realized something that I had probably known for a while now; something that I was afraid to admit, but now I was almost happy to. Sure, lots of things had changed, but it was a good kind of change.

I turned to him after I pulled the blanket up around Joanna and wrapped my arms around his waist; my head resting against his firm chest. His own arms wasted no time winding around me and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

"I love you, Paul." I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

His arms tightened and he placed another kiss on the top of my head before he whispered back:

"About time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to All Time Low.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys know who you are!**

**

* * *

**

"_Don't forget we've got unfinished business_

_Stories yet to unfold_

_Tales that must be retold_

_And I regret not knowing_

_When to put an end to all this madness_

_Keeps me wanting, keeps me wanting more"_

**Running From Lions**

* * *

"Shouldn't you ask Kate to go with you?"

He had that pleading look in his eyes; the look I had a hard time resisting and I was pretty sure he knew that. Stupid best friends.

"Kate is not ready for my family." Derek stated. "Especially a wedding."

Derek's cousin was getting married next weekend back in his lovely home state of Maryland; clear across the freaking continent. I had heard stories about his family and frankly, I wasn't sure if I was ready to meet them either.

"So it's okay to throw me to the wolves?" I questioned, not realizing my pun until it was already out of my mouth. I held back a giggle and waited for Derek's answer.

"You're not a potential mate; therefore you are safe." Derek replied. "Besides you won't have to pay for anything; just please say you'll come with me?"

"Alright, but you owe me."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around!"

"Thanks Derek, that really makes me feel special."

After he walked away, once again leaving me alone with the books and my thoughts, I realized that I'd be gone for a long weekend. Paul wouldn't like that, but he trusted Derek and he would have to get over it. I'd make him some of my famous cookies that he loved; that would shut him up.

When I got home Paul was in the kitchen making a huge pot of spaghetti. I was surprised at how much he was domesticated. He cooked decent meals, he kept things mostly clean, and he let me use him as a human heating pad.

"It smells yummy in here." I commented as I walked up behind him and placed a kiss on the bottom of his chin.

"How was work?"

"Well…Derek asked me to go with him to his cousin's wedding next weekend." I stated slowly.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend for that?"

"He doesn't think she's ready for that, and I agreed to go with him."

He turned to face me and settled his hands on my hips, pulling me into him. He didn't look angry; instead he looked a little lusty. Well, I guess I wouldn't have to make cookies tonight.

"I'll miss you." He whispered huskily as he bent to kiss my pulse point.

I turned to catch his lips for a kiss, but he moved away to stir the sauce. Bastard.

***

The plane ride had been horrendous. First, Derek had insisted on having the window seat so he wouldn't get nauseous, thus resulting in my elbow being jabbed by the bitchy flight attendant's cart. After that fiasco I had tried to watch the in flight movie, but Derek kept jabbing away about the newest books he ordered.

I was exhausted by the time we landed in Maryland, and a bit cranky. Derek's younger brother was supposed to pick us up and according to Derek he probably would be late. Sure enough, after we grabbed our luggage we sat down to wait fifteen minutes before Derek stood up and greeted what I assumed was his brother.

Damien Thomas was at least three inches taller than his older brother with black hair and surprisingly bright eyes. He looked right past Derek and at me; a slow smirk appearing on his face. Oh, so that was what Derek had meant about him being a player. Great.

"So this is Hallie?" He questioned, his voice as smooth as silk.

Derek narrowed his eyes at him and took a protective step back towards me. Oh, how I loved Derek sometimes.

"Yes, it is. Did I tell you how big Hallie's boyfriend is?"

Way to be subtle, Derek.

With that said we gathered up our luggage and followed Damien out of the airport and to his little car. I spent most of the car ride looking out the window very aware that Damien was watching me in the rear view mirror. Didn't he take a hint? Obviously not; this was going to be one hell of a weekend.

***

I was getting out of the car when I noticed him; a man that looked very much like the really white guy outside the kitchen window all those months ago. He was standing at the end of the street by the stop sign, watching me. I glanced around to see if possibly he was looking at something else, but of course he wasn't.

Chills raced up and down my spine and I quickly followed after Derek into his parent's house. He sent me a strange look as I clung to his arm but didn't say anything. I breathed a sigh of relief once the door was closed behind us and forced a smile at his waiting parents.

"This is the girlfriend?" His Dad questioned a bit mischievously. "Ah, she's a good one. Nice-"

"Dad." Derek cut him off. "This is my friend, Hallie. Kate, my girlfriend, couldn't make it."

What a smooth liar! He didn't even miss a beat.

"Well that's too bad, but this one will do for the weekend." His Dad chuckled, his blue eyes crinkling around the corners.

"Shut up, Jim. Hello Hallie, I'm Tracy."

His mother seemed to be the only sane one in the house. Jim kept sending me looks that clearly stated that he liked what he saw, Damien was doing the same only more pervy and Derek was…well Derek. I already felt comfortable around Tracy, so I followed her into the kitchen, leaving Derek to take my luggage up to his old room that we would be sharing.

"Is Derek behaving himself over there?" She questioned as she pulled out a casserole dish from the oven.

"Yeah I guess he is. He's an okay boss and he even took me in." I replied easily.

"I guess I never really have been worried about Derek." She smiled. "It's Damien. Watch out for him honey, I saw the way he looked at you. Although he is my son and I love him, I still think he's an ass."

With Tracy's warning and my own instincts I spent the rest of the night close to either Derek or his mother. After a delicious dinner of his mother's secret recipe casserole, I headed up to Derek's room to make a private phone call.

"Hi Mom."

"The plane ride went okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah, and Derek's Mom is really nice."

"That's good; oh Jake wants to talk to you!"

I waited as Mom passed the phone off; the shuffling noise right in my ear. Once it ceased I waited to hear Jake's deep voice.

"I've got news." He stated.

"What?"

"I imprinted." He whispered.

"That's great! On who?"

He didn't sound too excited. Shouldn't he be happy to have found his special someone? Especially after that fiasco with that Swan girl turning into a vampire right before she got married?

"I imprinted on…Kate."

"What?!"

No! Not after all that perfect planning with Derek! I was happy for Jake, but Derek would hate me! I had been the one to 'nonchalantly' push her on him; just to find out that all along she had been meant for Jake; my stepbrother. Fate is such a cruel mistress.

"I can't help it; she's…everything."

"I thought you had met her before?"

"Before I turned into a wolf; years ago. When we were kids!"

"I'm really happy for you Jake, and don't worry about Derek okay? I'll figure something out."

We hung up shortly after that, leaving me wondering what the hell I was going to do. Derek really liked Kate and I knew that Kate really liked him. The poor girl probably had no clue what the hell to do. I'd have to talk to her and then talk to Derek. For now, I would give Derek the best weekend of his life…even if we were surrounded by his crazy family.

***

My plan backfired. Kate called right before we left for the wedding and told Derek everything…or at least everything she could tell him. He was not happy to say the least and thus abandoned me at the reception to indulge at the bar.

I was sitting at one of the tables all by myself staring down at the red material of my dress feeling like shit. I shouldn't have come with him and I shouldn't have ever pushed Kate on him. I should have learned that meddling in people's affairs caused nothing but trouble and heartbreak for someone in the end.

"Care to dance?"

It was Damien. I had to admit he was rather good looking in his shirt and tie and he did have a rather charming smile. But that didn't stop the warning signals from going off in my head. Tracy's voice echoed in my head as he pouted at my expressionless face.

"One dance?" He pleaded.

What could one little dance hurt? "Alright."

I put my hand in his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. His touch wasn't anything like Paul's. Paul's left a fire, not only from his actual body temperature but from so much more. Damien's hands were kind of clammy and nasty.

It was a slow song so I had to let Damien's hands drop to my waist and wrap my own arms around his neck. Yet again I couldn't help but compare the feel of his hands on my hips to Paul. It wasn't right, none of it was. But I had to dance with the guy; I couldn't just walk off after I had agreed to dance with him.

He was behaving himself until I felt his hand slowly start to travel south towards my ass. I stepped on his foot and gave him a look before I turned my gaze back past his shoulder to where Derek sat at the bar. Damien's hand had retreated back to its original position just in time for the song to end. I pulled away from him and walked away before he even had a chance to utter a word.

I made my way towards the bar and took a seat on the stool next to Derek. He had three shot glasses in front of him and he looked at me with a funny expression of his face. Great, the guy couldn't hold his alcohol.

"Your stepbrother." He slurred.

"I'm sorry Derek, I really am. Look, there's a special lady out there for you have faith!"

"Hallie…just shut up." He sighed. "It's not your fault."

We sat there in silence for a while until something caught my attention. One of the waiters looked like that creepy guy! He was watching me! I immediately tensed up and grabbed Derek's hand from where it rested limply on his thigh.

"Derek, we have to leave."

"What?" He slurred as he pulled his hand from mine.

I grabbed his arm this time and stood up, pulling him up along with me. He swayed a bit but I steadied him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"We. Have. To. Leave. Now." I demanded. "So, give me your keys and let's get the hell out of here."

"Is this a come on? I can't do that to Paul! He'd kill me! And you are my best friend! I _have_ pictured you naked before, but I-"

"Shut up!"

I plunged my hand in his pocket, which really didn't help his suspicion much, but I had to get out of here; I could feel the creepy white guy's gaze on me. I finally pulled out his keys, grasped his arm firmly, and dragged him to the parking lot.

After I successfully shoved him into his old beat up car, I ran around and hopped in the driver's side. I practically tore rubber out of the parking lot and didn't breathe easy until we were far away from the reception hall.

Derek was almost asleep by the time I pulled into the driveway. I slapped him awake and started to pull him from the car before he could close his eyes again.

"Come on Derek! I can't carry you!" I yelled as I supported his weight up the stairs to the front door.

Once we were in the house I dropped him on the couch and went back to lock the door. I made sure the dead bolt was turned and then headed to the back door to check that one. It wasn't until I was sitting next to Derek's passed out form on the couch that I finally admitted to myself what that man was.

He was a vampire, and he was following me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to Boys Like Girls. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is shorter than I like, but the next is much longer.**

* * *

"_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
And I feel just like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded  
And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming"_

**Hero/Heroine**

* * *

I was paranoid the entire flight home. What if the vampire was up in first class? What if he attacked me by baggage claim? What if he lured me into a darkened corner and sucked all my blood out!? I eventually took one of Derek's relaxers and had crazy dreams about fairies and corn stalks.

I kept shooting looks over my shoulder as Derek and I left the airport and got into his car that we had left in weekend parking. If Derek noticed, he didn't say anything. He probably just figured his relaxers were going to my head or something.

He was strangely quiet on the way to my house…well Paul's house actually. Usually he would talk about something I didn't really care about; really just have a conversation with himself. But he wasn't even doing that and that worried me.

"Derek, are you alright?"

He sighed, "Maybe you were right about some people getting lucky. You just didn't realize that you were one of those people."

"Derek."

"I'm fine Hallie; it's not like I had the time to fall in love with her or anything."

He refused to say anything else and it wasn't long before he pulled in behind the familiar black truck. I was worried about Derek, but now I had to tell Paul about the vampire I suspected was following me. He walked out of the house as I pulled my bags from Derek's car, looking as sexy as ever.

He took my bags from me and gave Derek a little wave before he bent his head and gave me a small peck on my lips. Slightly disappointed, I followed him inside the house and sprawled out across the couch while he took my bags upstairs. He came back downstairs a minute later, picked me up, and sat down with me on his lap.

"I missed you." I sighed as I wound my arms around his neck.

He grinned, "I'll be the judge of that."

I smiled as his lips descended on mine and lost myself in his touch. The way his lips moved over mine, his tongue possessing my mouth, the way his hands stroked patterns over my back; I really had missed it even if it had only been a few days.

When we finally pulled away a bit breathless, I knew I had to tell him. I wasn't sure how he would react, but I needed him to know so I felt safer.

"Do you remember when I freaked out about that guy outside the kitchen window?" I began. He nodded, so I continued on. "Well I've been seeing him more often; especially this weekend. And I'm pretty sure he's a vampire."

"We knew he was a vampire, but you think he's following you?"

"I'm pretty sure he is."

Paul's arms tightened around me protectively and he pulled down my head so it was lying right over his heart. I could hear his heartbeat as he held me and it soothed me. I felt my eyes start to get heavy; the jet lag starting to get to me along with Derek's relaxers.

"I'll keep you safe." He whispered.

"I know you will." I murmured before I let sleep consume me.

***

Mom practically demanded a visit from me. Not only was she suffering from 'Hallie withdrawals' but she also wanted to officially meet Paul as my boyfriend instead of some guy Jake hung around with. So, we were having a big dinner. Kevin, Jolie, and Joanna would be there as well as Jake and Kate. All in all, it would be a pretty interesting dinner.

"How do I look?" I asked Paul as I spun around.

I was late April now, but still a bit chilly. So I decided to wear a nice pair of jeans and the new top I had bought when I went shopping with Tracy back in Maryland.

Paul didn't supply me with an answer; instead he settled his hands on my hips and nuzzled my neck as he breathed in my scent. I sighed as his hands moved under the fabric of my top and his lips caressed the tender skin of my neck.

"Paul, we need to go or we'll be late." I said a bit reluctantly.

He kept kissing my neck until finally I pulled away leaving him there looking like a dog that had been denied a piece of food. I chuckled as I put on my jacket and followed Paul outside to his truck. Thanks to Paul's little distraction we were the last to arrive, which earned us some knowing smirks from everyone seated around the table except for Joanna.

Instead, Joanna looked up at the two of us from her perch on Billy's lap, smiled and extended her arms towards us. I smiled down at her and swung her up into my arms without hesitation. But it wasn't me she wanted; she stretched her arms out to Paul, who happily took her from my arms.

"Looks like Paul has a soft spot for children." Kevin chuckled.

"He always has." Jake laughed from his position next to Kate. I noticed that his arm was slung across the back of her chair, and that she looked perfectly content. Well, at least she took the whole deal better than I did.

"Alright, sit down you two. Dinner is ready." Mom said as she finished placing two large casserole dishes down on the table.

We took the last two available seats next to Jolie and Billy. Joanna was still on Paul's lap and he didn't let go of her until after us girls had all of the food we wanted. He passed her to Jolie and then dug into the casserole dish. Between Paul and Jake the dishes were soon empty, as well as their plates.

We normal people were still eating, but that didn't seem to bug them. Both of them relaxed back in their chairs, their hands spread out across their bellies.

"So we have an announcement." Kevin began.

"We've decided to have a small little wedding next month." Jolie finished as she jiggled Joanna on her knee. "We were just thinking of something simple, in the back yard or something."

"Of course! That's wonderful!" Mom beamed.

"And…" Jolie turned her gaze to me. "Hallie, I want you to be my maid of honor."

My smile probably mirrored my mother's own.

"Of course I will! Who's the best man?"

"Michael."

I couldn't help it, I giggled just a bit. Michael had been my brother's roommate all four years of college. They were best friends and over the years of visiting Kevin at college I developed a teenage crush on Michael. He was cute! Tall, black hair, green eyes, and he had been an engineering major.

Paul turned a questioning eyebrow on me, but I kept my gaze on Jolie. He didn't need to know that I had spent two hours worth of car rides fantasizing about Michael Kettering's perfect white smile at our arrival with fresh baked cookies.

"I was thinking we could go shopping for dresses tomorrow." Jolie suggested.

"Do you mind if I come along girls?" Mom asked.

"I want you to come!" Jolie smiled.

My Mom looked so happy, and she should be. Not only was she married to an amazing man but she didn't have to worry about her son anymore. He was in good hands with Jolie.

"When's dessert?" Jake questioned suddenly.

Kate smacked his arm playfully and I watched as he turned to her with his little lopsided smile. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he turned to look at Mom expectantly.

"Maybe she didn't make any dessert, son." Billy smirked.

Jake looked almost heartbroken until Mom stood up and pulled out a tray of cookies. His face lit up and I watched as he and Paul grabbed a handful of cookies. Paul handed me one before he shoved on into his mouth followed by another.

Dessert was over fast to say the least. All the guys migrated into the living room and turned on some game, leaving us girls in the kitchen to gossip. Jolie and Mom were at the sink washing dishes and Kate and I were at the table playing with Joanna.

"How's Derek?" She questioned softly.

"He's alright."

"I really did like him, but Jake…he's well…you know."

"I do."

"It's just… I always wondered what it was with Kim and Jared and I was always so jealous. Then the same thing is offered to me? How could I ever throw that opportunity away?" She explained. "I just…Derek is a great person and I still want to be his friend."

I smiled at her in understanding. "He'll understand, just talk to him."

"I was planning on going to see him tomorrow. He'll be home right?"

"On a Sunday afternoon? Oh yeah; he'll probably be reading a book or something."

Joanna reached out and grabbed Kate's loose black hair and started to stick it in her mouth. I gently grabbed her hand and pulled Kate's hair out of it before I bent and gave her pudgy little hand a kiss.

"I can't believe how much she looks like you." Kate smiled.

"I know…you know Mandy? Kevin's ex? She ran into Paul and I while we were out eating and she thought Joanna was mine. Little did she know that she was Kevin's daughter." I grinned a bit maniacally.

"I heard about her; what a bitch. But I can't help but notice Paul with Joanna." She smirked and shoved my arm playfully.

"Thank you, I know." I rolled my eyes.

"Just saying…someday you and Paul…"

"Someday we'll what?" Paul asked as he walked into the kitchen.

He lifted Joanna from my lap and set her on his hip while he stared down at the two of us expectantly. Kate just smiled and turned her gaze upon me.

"Someday we will have Kate as a sister-in-law!"

Ha! I turned the embarrassment right back on her. Although, she didn't look too embarrassed. That didn't matter though; Paul was distracted by Joanna and dropped the subject.

***

Kate and Mom sat on the couch in the dress boutique while Jolie and I tried on all sorts of dresses. Jolie didn't want to go all out, so she stuck to the simple dresses for the both of us. We all decided that yellow was not the right color for me as well as green. So they had sent me once again back to the dressing room with an aqua colored dress.

After I put it on I looked myself over in the mirror for a bit before I finally walked out to where they could see. Jolie was already standing before the two of them in a simple off the shoulder gown smiling widely.

"This is the one." She said before she turned to me. "And I think that's the one for you too."

Kate and Mom switched their gazes to me and smiled a bit mischievously.

"What until Paul sees her in that." Kate chuckled.

"We'll have another wedding to get ready for soon." Mom grinned.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." I scoffed.

"Whatever Hallie. Well, I have to go guys. I need to speak with Derek." Kate announced as she stood up. She gave all three of us hugs before she left the door with a little wave.

"That dress does look great on you, Hallie." Jolie smiled. "And since I love the color…that's the dress I would like you to wear."

With that decided we made our purchases and left to go grab some lunch. We stopped at a little café and it was as we were headed back to the car that I noticed him again; the vampire. He was leaning against a light pole with a very satisfied grin on his face. He looked a bit like the cat that had caught the canary. Obviously he had something up his sleeve, but I had no idea what it could be. All I knew was that I was going to be sticking very close to Paul.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to MayDay Parade.**

**Yet again I am amazed by the quality reviews I have been getting. Keep them coming!**

* * *

"_Stay Safe, Stay strong  
And let me know that you'll be here when I am gone  
Because I'm coming home  
Coming home tonight  
Let's get this right  
I said I'm coming home  
Coming home tonight"_

**Take This to Heart**

* * *

Tomorrow was the big day. So, it was decided that I would kick Paul out and Jolie would come over for a girl's night. Jolie was leaving Joanna with Mom and Billy so Kevin and Michael could have their own guy's night; whatever the hell that included.

Paul was not happy about leaving the two of us alone in the house all night when I had a vampire stalker but I assured him that I would call him as soon as I felt threatened. I also knew that Paul would insist that some of his buddies patrolled by here tonight, so I wasn't worried.

Jolie arrived just as few minutes after I had finally convinced Paul to leave. He had yet again tried to distract me with his lips on my neck and his hands on my hips, but I had managed to pull myself away from him and point him towards the door.

"I brought a few movies." Jolie said as she plopped down on the couch and started to dig into the food I had on the coffee table.

I'd made cookies, popcorn, got candy, cheese, salami, crackers, grapes, apple, pineapple, and a whole variety of things that would probably make us sick by the end of the night. Did we care? Well, I didn't. But then again I wasn't about to go on a short honeymoon either.

"So I bought you something, but I swear if you make any comments about you and Kevin I will kick you out." I stated as I placed a gift bag down on her lap. She sent me an innocent smile; as if to ask me 'would I do that?' She dug into the bag and pulled out the little negligee I had felt duty bound to buy; I preferred not to think about Kevin having sex.

"Thanks Hallie." Jolie smiled. "I won't say anything about how Kevin will have this on the floor in less than ten seconds."

"Ah!" I shrieked. "That's disgusting."

"Just wait until you're not a virgin anymore; you won't care anymore." Jolie laughed.

"Probably." I agreed. "So what movies did you bring?"

"The Phantom of the Opera and The Notebook."

"Nice choices; let's start with The Notebook."

Hours later the two of us lay passed out on the couch, remnants of popcorn on our shirts. I was having a delightful dream about a certain masked someone when a snapping sound woke me up from my dream land. I sat upright, a bit disoriented, and looked around the room. The television was still on with the title screen of the movie replaying over and over again. I wiped the popcorn from my shirt and turned it off when I heard the snapping sound again.

I peered out the window and into the darkness, hoping that it was windy and that limbs were snapping from trees. But of course my imagination won over and I pictured my vampire stalker ripping someone's body apart after drinking their blood.

Nothing but darkness greeted my eyes, so I settled back down on the couch and pulled a blanket over the two of us. Jolie's mouth was open and I noticed there was drool at the corner of her mouth. I laughed before I settled back on the couch and closed my own eyes.

***

We arrived at the church before everyone else. Jolie had decided on a church because April weather was unpredictable anyway, but here in La Push it was even worse. It was a small church which Mom and Kate had made easy work of decorating last night.

I pushed Jolie into one of the back rooms, changed quickly, and went back to help her. Our hair had already been done at the parlor, but it was up to me to do our makeup. I could already tell it was going to be a disaster; me and eyeliner didn't always see eye to eye.

I did my makeup while she stepped into her dress and finished just in time to zip it up for her. She smiled at me gratefully, her eyes a bit watery.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today." She stated.

"Believe it."

"I know…I just thought he would never leave her." Jolie sighed.

"Me either, but I'm so happy he did. Not just because I didn't like her, but because I love you."

"Oh Hallie!"

"Don't cry, I'm about to do your makeup!"

Somehow she managed to hold back her tears of happiness while I worked on her. It worked out better than I had thought and we both were pretty happy with my handiwork. I put the makeup away and turned back to Jolie just as there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Mom."

"Come in."

She came in and immediately looked the two of us over. Her smile widened and she pulled the two of us into her arms, squeezing us both pretty tight. When she finally released us she turned to me.

"You should go find Michael now." She told me.

I nodded and left the two of them alone in the small room. Jolie needed to have this alone time with my Mother. Her own mother had died six years ago from breast cancer and I knew it tore her up on the inside that her mother wasn't here to celebrate this new found happiness in her life. I was glad to see that my own mother was able to fill the motherly role in Jolie's life, but it still wasn't the same.

I wandered down the hall, aware of the murmuring of the small congregation that was already beginning to gather in the sanctuary. I was about to make another turn in the long hallway when I ran right smack dab into someone. I stumbled back a few steps before a hand shot out and grabbed my arm to steady me. I looked up and was met with a surprised smile.

"Hallie?"

"Michael?"

The years had sure been nice to him. I felt that familiar giddy teenage girl feeling in the bottom of my stomach, but pushed it aside even as his very white teeth flashed down at me. It's true…you really can't forget your first crush.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, what about you?" I questioned, not able to keep myself from glancing down at his left hand. No ring…Kevin must have been right when he said Michael and his wife were having problems.

"Well, I'm newly divorced like Kevin, but I don't have another one waiting for me." He chuckled. "But who knows?"

Was he coming on to me? Me, his best friend's little sister? Of course I didn't really look like my seventeen year old self anymore. I had actually grown a bit more boob and lost the last remnants of my puberty weight.

"Can I claim a dance for the reception?" He grinned.

I felt my face flush. Seriously?! I have a boyfriend! What is wrong with me? Maybe the fact that one of my most relived fantasies as a teenager is actually coming true.

"Yeah." I replied.

Mom appeared then, my bouquet in hand, and handed it off to me before she hurried off towards the sanctuary. Michael and I followed after and he ran up the aisle while I waited at the doors for the music to start.

I only had to wait a few minutes before the pianist started to play a lovely little melody and I started to make my way up the aisle towards where Kevin waited with Michael by his side. I tried to keep my gaze forward so I wouldn't become nervous with all the people looking at me, but I felt my gaze drift to the side to meet with Paul's intense dark eyes.

I smiled and turned my gaze away quickly before we engaged in our own new found eye sex right here in the church. Lately, all he had to do was look at me and I wanted to jump him; that was something I was sure the church frowned down upon.

Once I took my position the music swelled and Jolie appeared at the doors with her father by her side. I'd never seen a man look that proud except for at my cousin's wedding when I was fifteen. My uncle had been crying as he gave my cousin away, which had practically reduced me to tears. I had a feeling the same thing would be happening today.

Sure enough when the two of them reached the stairs I saw her father's eyes flash with tears as he whispered some words to her. Her own eyes were shining as she came up the three stairs and handed her bouquet to me. She then took Kevin's hands and looked up into his eyes. He gazed down at her with so much love in his eyes that I felt the prick of tears before I turned my gaze away, blinking back my tears.

***

The reception was held under a tent in the backyard of Billy and Mom's house. Thankfully, the skies had not opened up although the sky was filled with gray clouds. The aroma of delicious food assaulted my nose as I stepped out of the car, being careful not to tear my dress on the door.

Holy crap there was a lot of food, but then I remembered that quite a few of the wolves would be here and the food would be gone by the end of the night, no problem.

As usual the wedding party was the last to arrive, so I felt everyone's gaze upon me as I made my way to the wedding party table and took a seat next to Jolie.

"Would you look at that." Jolie smiled as she pointed to where Paul sat next to my Mom with Joanna in his lap asleep. I didn't blame my niece; it was hard not to fall asleep snuggled up in his arms.

"He's going to make a wonderful father." Jolie continued. "Just think, if he's this way with his potential niece…with his own children he'll be ten times as sweet."

I blushed, my gaze still on Paul. He suddenly looked up and our eyes locked in that all too familiar way. I felt warm all the way to my toes and tore my eyes away before I started thinking dirty while he had my niece on his lap!

"Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine, I'm just hungry."

"Well, I think we can go get our food now."

Once I was done eating I left the table and made my way to the table that Mom, Billy, Jake, Kate, Derek, and Paul shared. I was happy to see that Jake, Kate, and Derek were happily talking to each other; in fact Derek had his usual smile on his face.

Joanna was no longer on Paul's lap; instead she was sitting on Mom's eating the food she was shoveling into her mouth. So, I grinned and slid myself on Paul's lap. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist and he placed a kiss on my neck before he looked at me with a grin on his face.

"I heard what you two were talking about." He whispered.

"Damn you and your sensitive hearing." I blushed.

"Your sister in law has a point though."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I love you Hallie."

"I love you too, but you are a bit annoying sometimes."

"So are you." He countered before he captured my lips with his own. We kept it short since we were surrounded by people and when we pulled away he smirked at me.

"That dress is sexy." He whispered. "But I bet it would look even better on the floor by your feet."

I pulled back and slapped his arm. I knew he wouldn't feel it at all, but he would get the point. He just chuckled and placed another kiss on my neck before I got up off his lap and went to get some more to drink.

I felt someone walk up behind me as a ladled some punch into a plastic cup and turned around to see Michael smiling down at me.

"So, I see you have a boyfriend."

"Yup." I replied simply.

"Do I still get that dance?"

"Of course, but you better claim it before Paul gets a hold of me."

"How about now?" He questioned just as the DJ started up the first song of the night.

I drained the contents of my cup before I took Michael's hand and let him lead me out to the makeshift dance floor. I felt Paul's gaze on my back, but I didn't turn to meet his eyes. This was one harmless little dance between the maid of honor and the best man; it happened all the time at weddings. But little did Paul know that I had crushed on Michael for years.

"So, Kevin tells me that you and this Paul guy are pretty serious."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's the one."

"That's too bad…for me I mean. I always had a thing for you back when Kevin and I were roommates, but it just never worked out. And then I came here hoping… but you aren't available."

My eyes widened, "You liked me?"

"Well, yeah."

"I liked you back then too! I just thought it was a silly crush before. But I guess it doesn't matter now huh?"

"I wish it did." He confessed.

"You'll find the right girl. Kevin had to go through a bad apple before he found Jolie."

My philosophy about relationships had sure changed since I first arrived in Washington. I wasn't the bitter old Hallie anymore. Sure I would always have some bitterness, but Paul had changed my total outlook on the love business. Everyone had someone out there; the principle of imprinting backed that up.

"Maybe I need to move out here; everyone seems to be in love." He chuckled.

I let my eyes roam around the tent and found myself agreeing with him. There was a lot of love under the tent today.

"Your boyfriend is glaring at me, so I think I'll go ask Jolie for a dance now."

I smiled at him before I reached up and placed a kiss on his smooth cheek. He smiled down at me one last time before he left me on the dance floor to get Jolie. I wasn't alone for long, I felt Paul's hands on my hips as he spun me around to face him.

"I heard about your crush." He whispered.

"Who told you?"

"Your Mom." He grinned.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore."

"I know. I just wanted you all for myself."

"Selfish."

"Territorial."

"You're…"

"Sexy? Charming? Wonderful?"

"You're something alright." I rolled my eyes.

***

Paul had to carry me into the house. Not only were my feet killing me from the shoes I had worn all day, but I was dead tired. I hadn't had much sleep the night before with my stomach full of junk food and the strange noises I kept hearing at the house. So, I let Paul scoop me up into his arms and carry me into the house and up the stairs to my room.

He laid me on the bed and started to slip the shoes off of my feet. Once that was done he joined me on the bed and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Are you going to sleep in that or should I help you remove it?" He questioned; his voice husky.

"I think I've got it handled, buddy." I said through a yawn. "But can you unzip me?"

I stood up and waited as he stood up behind me. He slowly pulled down the zipper and brought his lips down to the skin that he had just exposed. As he continued to pull the zipper down agonizingly slow, his lips followed, leaving a burning trail of desire down my back.

"Paul." I groaned.

"Hmm?"

"You need to leave the room now."

"Are you sure about that?" He questioned before he placed a hot kiss on the side of my neck.

I shivered, very tempted to turn around and jump him, but I held my ground.

"Yes."

"Alright, good night Hallie."

"Night."

I didn't move until the door was shut behind him. I peeled the dress off and slipped into some comfortable pajamas before I slid under the covers and closed my eyes.

Once again a loud noise brought me from my dream world full of bridal flowers and candy necklaces. There was a loud snapping sound outside again. I threw off the covers and went to look out the window. There was nothing out there but blackness, but I still felt uneasy. I started to slip back into bed when I changed my mind and headed for the door.

I tiptoed across the hall and into Paul's room. I tried not to make a sound, but with his extra sensitive hearing he was already sitting up in bed watching me as I entered his room.

"What's wrong?" He questioned sleepily.

"I heard a weird noise outside, and I'd rather not sleep alone now."

"Get in."

I didn't hesitate; I slid under his sheet and snuggled up against his side. He threw his arm across me and kissed the top of my head before I closed my eyes contentedly.


	14. Chapter 14

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to Hoobastank. I meant to update before I left for the weekend, but my ride arrived sooner than expected. Here it is though! Read and Review please!

* * *

"_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you"

**The Reason**

* * *

It had been a whole year since I had moved here. So much had happened in the past year, more than what had ever happened in years spent back in Michigan. In celebration, Derek had given me the day off and Paul had a 'surprise' for me tonight.

I had planned on staying home and catching up on some reading, but Paul kicked me out, so I stole his truck and went to Jolie and Kevin's. Kevin was at work, but Jolie and Joanna were in the living room watching a cartoon when I arrived.

"Paul kicked me out of the house until this evening." I stated lamely.

Jolie smiled and patted the spot next to her on the couch. Joanna was on the floor, a toy in her mouth, and her gaze on the educational duckies on the TV. I looked back at Jolie's smiling face; it looked like she knew something I didn't!

"What do you know that I don't?"

"Oh nothing." She said quickly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I rolled my eyes.

I let it drop after that and soon was absorbed into the weird educational cartoon on TV. It was nice that it was educational, but did it have to be so creepy? I watched things like Eureka's Castle and Fraggle Rock, and I didn't turn out dumb. Of course, my parents were smart enough to actually put a book in my hand every once in a while instead of plopping me down in front of the TV all the time.

I was brought out of my in mind rant when there was a knock on the door. Jolie was busy changing Joanna's diaper, so I got up and walked over to the front door. I thought that it would be my Mom or Kim or even a freaking UPS guy, I did not expect Mandy to be standing on the other side of the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Where's your bastard child?"

"One, she isn't a bastard, and two she's my niece." I grinned evilly.

Her smirk slid right off her pale white face. I didn't bother to hold back my pleased chuckle. Instead I stepped out onto the porch with her, shutting the door behind me so Jolie wouldn't hear.

"Yeah that's right, Mandy. He didn't want to have children with _you_."

"You bitch! It's all your fault! You poisoned him with lies all those years!" She screamed in my face.

"I didn't tell him anything that wasn't true, and don't call me a bitch again."

"Why? You have no problem calling me one."

She did have me there. I shrugged at her and waited for her next explosion. I just needed her to go away so Jolie didn't have to deal with her; I wanted to spare her of this for the rest of her life.

"Oh and yeah…they're expecting another one." I grinned. So, it was a lie, but I needed something to give the killing blow.

"You bitch! Why don't you run back to Dancing Bear and make little mixed babies?"

Before I even knew what I was doing, I drew my fist back and hit her hard right in the nose. I could care less if she called me a bitch, but she would not insult Paul or our future children like that. She stumbled back a bit, her hand clutching her bleeding nose. My own hand hurt, but I didn't care.

"His name is Paul by the way." I hissed. "If I were you I'd get the hell out of here before he finds out what you said and made me do to myself."

She flipped me off with her free hand and stalked off towards her rental car. I hoped she got blood all over so she had to pay to get it cleaned; bitch. I waited until she was well down the road before I turned and went back into the house where Jolie was waiting for me with a bag of ice.

"Here, put this on your hand; that was quite a right hook." Jolie chuckled.

"Yeah, she went a bit too far." I replied. "I don't think we'll be hearing any more from her soon, and when she comes again I'll sick Paul on her."

***

Paul was waiting on the porch when I pulled into the driveway. He watched as I got out of the truck and walked up the stairs to where he stood by the front door. He grabbed me by the hips and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Ready for your big night?" He questioned; a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Well first you need to go get into that outfit I put on your bed." He grinned.

I raised an eyebrow at him before I lifted my hand up to his gaze. He needed to know, and now was better than later. He immediately cradled it gently between his two hands and looked at me with concern and a bit of anger in his eyes.

"Mandy." I said simply.

"She was here again?" He spat.

"Yes and she said some things about you and our future children that pissed me off so I decked her right in the nose."

"Did you break it?"

"I hope so."

"You defended my honor, and our unborn children's?" He asked softly, his hand stroking over my hand gently.

"Well yeah."

"You know what? Screw what I had planned; come upstairs with me."

My eyes widened as the image of us tangled in his sheets, sweaty and naked, swam before my eyes. I felt butterflies in my stomach as the image swiftly turned a bit more graphic and averted my face from his gaze.

"Not for that. Jeez Hallie, I don't think of sex all the time."

"But the other ninety nine point nine percent of the time you do." I chuckled as I laced my fingers through his, my naughty thoughts forgotten; well not completely forgotten. He led me into the house and up the stairs towards his room. If he wasn't thinking of trying to seduce me, then what was he trying to do?

"Remember when I said I was working on a surprise?" He questioned as we stood outside his closed bedroom door.

"Yeah."

"Well, prepared to be amazed."

I laughed at his cheesy line as he swung open the door to the master bedroom. I peeked inside and gasped. In place of his old plain bed there was a beautifully crafted canopied bed in its place. I slowly moved into the room as my eyes continued to travel over the bed. It was a dark wood, beautifully stained, and along the columns he carved wolves along with what looked like books. At first that might sound tacky, but not the way he did it.

There wasn't a curtain for the canopy, but I'd take care of that soon enough. Once I was done with my inspection I turned back to Paul who was leaning against the doorframe as causal as ever.

"It's amazing." I breathed.

"See I told you so." He grinned and moved closer to me. "Consider this a wedding present."

With that he got down on one knee, took my left hand in his, and looked up into my eyes. My eyes were already glistening with tears and as he revealed a simple but perfect ring some spilled over onto my cheeks.

"Will you finally be completely mine?"

I shook my head 'no' and a look of hurt crossed his handsome face. He started to stand back up, but I pressed a hand to his chest, telling him to stay right where he was.

"You have to do it right." I stated.

His familiar grin replaced his somber look and he rolled his eyes at me before he asked: "Hallie, will you marry me?"

"That's more like it, and yes I believe I will marry you."

He happily slid the ring on my finger, stood up and swept me up into his arms. He held me bridal style against his chest as he brought his lips down onto mine. We pulled away after a minute and he finally set me back on my feet.

"So, what did you have planned?"

"I was going to wine and dine you and ask you over dinner, but this just seemed to fit us more." Paul replied.

"You're right, I'm glad you did it this way."

***

I was back to work the next day, the knowledge of our engagement still between Paul and I. I didn't want to tell people over the phone and after he proposed we spent the night curled up on the couch together talking about what kind of wedding we wanted. We had both agreed on something traditional but not over done.

So, it would be in a Methodist church at my request and the reception would be much like Kevin and Jolie's. And the two of us both agreed on having a special cake made. After I shared my dream of a beautifully crafted wedding cake, he had given in easily.

I was thinking of ideas for the cake as I re-shelved books. Was a four tier too much? The cake would have to feed a bunch of wolves, and we were supposed to keep the top for our one year anniversary.

"Hallie? Is that what I think it is?" Derek questioned as he came up behind me.

I looked at him, my brow wrinkled in confusion. Then I noticed that his gaze seemed to be on my hand…my left hand that was pushing a book back onto the shelf.

"Yes."

He smiled broadly, "So the day off I gave you was worthwhile?"

"It would seem that way."

Kate walked over then and looked between the two of us curiously. "What's this little gathering about?"

"Hallie's engaged." Derek replied.

She turned on me with a huge grin and seized my left hand to examine the ring.

"How did he do it?"

"In his own special way, but I made him do it right."

"I'm sure you did. Well, anyway congratulations." Derek chuckled before he walked back towards his office.

"So who's your maid of honor?"

"Probably Jolie since I was hers." I replied. "But will you be my other bride's maid? I'm only having two."

She smiled and threw her arms around me, "Of course I will!"

Once she let go she walked back towards the circulation desk giggling about how much she loved weddings. Well, that was two down and many more to go. But I was sure that with Kate being as happy as she was she would spill to Jake who would spill to Billy, who would spill to my Mom. Maybe calling her wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to Green Day.**

**Meant to update earlier, but I lost track of time and went home for my best friend's birthday. Enjoy and review! **

* * *

"_Now I cannot speak, I lost my voice.  
I'm speechless and redundant.  
'Cause I love you's not enough.  
I'm lost for words."_

**Redundant**

* * *

Without Kate I would have never found the best cake decorator in the area. By a stroke of luck, Kate's roommate in college happened to have a slightly older sister in the cake decorating business. Rumor was she was really good and had won numerous competitions. And Kate assured me her cake was delicious.

So that was how I met Lynn, the cake decorating genius. She took my ideas and ran with them, and made them into something I would never have dreamed of before. The cake was my surprise to Paul so he wasn't allowed to see until the reception…me on the other hand…

"Lynn! This is amazing!" I shrieked as I gazed down upon my four tier wedding cake.

It was white with red and silver flowers intertwined in a spiral around the entire cake. The red was for me, and the silver represented Paul's wolf color. I knew he would understand…especially after our debate to paint the bedroom red since it was my favorite color.

"I'm glad you like it." She stated with a smile.

"Tell me you're coming to the wedding."

"If you really want me to."

"Yes, I do. As much as I have harassed you over the past few months you deserve to come."

"Well, I haven't been to a December wedding before." She smiled yet again; her pretty hazel eyes twinkling.

It was an inside joke between the two of us; when I told her I was getting married in December she had laughed at me. She claimed that winter time was hardly a good time for someone like me to get married. I heartily disagreed because I had always loved winter.

"Great, tomorrow at three." I smiled before I walked out of her little shop in Port Angeles.

***

As was demanded by Kate I headed straight towards Jolie's after I left Lynn's shop. I hadn't seen Paul since this morning over breakfast and it was killing me. But, I would just have to wait until I finally made my way down the aisle to see him. The concept should have scared the hell out of me, but I knew now that I was completely ready for this.

Kate and Jolie were waiting for me with penis shaped cookies when I entered the house. I quirked an eyebrow at the two of them but they just giggled and bit into their own penis shaped cookies. I rolled my eyes before I grabbed my own and took a bite.

"Presents first, don't you think so Kate?"

"Definitely, Jolie."

Kate pushed me down onto the couch with my half eaten cookie and pulled out a few gifts from under the coffee table.

"This is from your Mom." Kate stated as she handed me the gift wrapped in pretty red paper.

I really hoped my Mom hadn't gotten me something risqué. But I had a feeling she had. Ever since I turned sixteen she began to be looser with her sex talk around me. I'd heard plenty of details no teenager should ever hear about their parents and that I wouldn't soon forget. At least she hadn't told me anything about her and Billy…yet.

Jolie and Kate giggled madly when I pulled out a black sheer panty and bra set. Well, at least she had my sizes right.

"Now open mine!" Kate laughed as she thrust a bag into my hands.

She hadn't been content to just buy me a silky nightgown; she had also gifted me with a sex position book and a box of XL condoms.

"We don't want any pups running around too soon." She joked.

"Don't be so embarrassed Hallie!" Jolie laughed. "It's about time for you to be de-virginized. I think there's an animal under all this blushing."

"Did you just seriously say that?"

"She had a few." Kate replied as she made a hand motion indicating that Jolie had had some beer.

I laughed before I ripped open the paper to Jolie's present. Another bra and panty set that I actually liked. It was black and white striped; I'd always wanted a bra like that!

"Thanks! I can actually wear these everyday!"

"Please don't tell me you're wearing that on your wedding night." Kate groaned.

"I have my 'special lingerie' for my dress, Kate. You were there when the lady practically forced them on me."

After we played some embarrassing games, like guess the size, and how much can a condom hold, we settled down on the couch with popcorn and put in a movie. It didn't really matter what the movie was though; with the two of them buzzed from the beers they had had before I had arrived they talked nonstop.

They finally passed out at midnight, and after I turned off the TV I settled down on the other end of the couch and went to sleep.

***

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I turned around to face the closed door; apparently there was a ruckus in the hall. Mom, Jolie and I were crunched into one of the small church offices in the back of the church. They didn't seem to be phased by the commotion outside, but I was curious.

I started to head towards the door, but Jolie's hand caught my arm and pulled me back to where Mom was working on fixing the crenalin of my dress.

"Paul, don't make me get Jake." I heard Kate warn outside.

"Go away Paul, you know you can't see me until its time!" I called out knowing he could have heard me if I had whispered.

There was silence on the other side of the door and then Kate walked in with a triumphant smile on her face. She checked her hair and makeup in the mirror before she turned to me.

"That man is desperate." She giggled. "I hope you're ready for tonight."

The three of them chuckled at the look on my face. I had to admit, I was nervous about my wedding night. I wasn't nervous about him seeing me naked or anything like that…I was just a bit worried about his size. He was a big guy and that meant that his certain 'attributes' were probably just as big. First times weren't supposed to be good anyway…with his size; I had to quit thinking about it before I decided to lock myself in the bathroom for the night.

"Wait honey, are you nervous about it?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I admitted quietly. "He's huge!"

"He is big." Jolie agreed.

"Paul won't hurt you, Hallie. I've talked to Kim about Jared…and she was fine." Kate assured me.

That made me feel slightly better, but I had always been one to worry over things for a long period of time. It wasn't long before I was all ready; my dress and veil in place, my makeup on, and my painful shoes buckled into place.

When my Dad arrived for me, they left and went to get into their places. We followed behind Jolie and Kate and lined up at the sanctuary doors. This was it; I was about to see Paul waiting up at the altar for me…his soon to be wife.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Jolie and Kate go down the aisle until Dad tugged on our looped arms. Everyone was on their feet, watching as Dad led me up the aisle to where Paul and the rest of the wedding party were waiting. My eyes weren't on any of them though; they immediately connected with Paul's and stayed there the entire way to him. I didn't break our contact until my Dad turned me to face him and lifted the veil from my face.

"You're beautiful and I'm so grateful that you gave me this honor."

Tears were shining in his eyes! I had never thought in a million years that my Dad would cry at my wedding! Not him; with an ego the size of the state of Texas. He was actually teary eyed at giving his only daughter away. So, naturally tears pricked at my eyes as well.

But I kept myself from letting them spill over. Paul extended his hand down towards me and I took it gratefully as I made my way up the three stairs. Then I handed off my bouquet and grasped both of Paul's hands tightly as I looked up into his eyes.

He smiled down at me and I smiled up at him as the minister began the ceremony.

***

"So where's this cake you've been teasing me about?" Paul whispered after we sat down at our table, our hands linked.

"Lynn is bringing it out from the back room right now."

The little party hall was packed, so I watched as Lynn weaved in and out of tables until she reached the table intended for the cake. It was still in its box, as I requested.

I stood up and motioned for Paul to follow behind me as we made our way to the cake. Lynn lifted the box off of it just as we arrived at the table and smiled up at the two of us.

"I didn't want her to put wolves on it, but you get the symbolism right?" I asked.

"Yes, I understand how that twisted mind of yours works." Paul grinned. "And it looks absolutely delicious."

He bent down and placed a soft kiss on my lips before he started to grab for the cake knife. My hand snapped out and grabbed the knife up before him and held it away from his reach.

"Not yet, people have to watch." I chided.

"That looks delicious." Derek stated as he walked up beside Lynn. "Who made that? It's amazing."

"I did." Lynn said proudly.

I watched as the two of them turned towards each other and looked one another up and down. Had a connection just been made? I really hoped so. Derek deserved someone like Lynn in his life, and as a bonus, I did like her.

"Well since we can't cut the cake yet, how about a dance?" Paul whispered near my ear, his hot breath fanning across my neck.

I was pretty much useless to resist that and let him lead me out onto the dance floor where other couples were gathered. I really didn't notice who else was dancing, my eyes were on Paul and his were on me. I could tell that many pairs of eyes were on us as we simply just smiled at each other and I kinda felt straight out of a cheesy romance movie; the same movies I secretly loved. Who didn't want to be insanely happy?

When the song was over I was ready for cake and I was pretty sure most of the guests were too. Everyone had had a chance to take pictures and admire Lynn's handy work, so I led Paul over to the table where it was and picked up the cake knife.

"Let's get something straight…you get cake on my dress and you'll be in big trouble." I warned as I waved the knife at him.

He grinned and caught my hand before the knife could fly out of my hand. "Would I do that?"

I shot him a look before the two of us started to cut into the cake, my mother and the photographer flashing pictures like crazy right in our faces. After we both grabbed a piece of the chocolate with white chocolate drizzle cake we proceeded to place our respective pieces in each other's mouths. We did not do the cute little shoving routine and instead kissed the excess from each other's lips once it was over.

"That is some good cake." Paul stated after we pulled away.

"I know." I smiled as I made up plates for the two of us.

Time flew as we went through the other traditional wedding traditions. Throwing the bouquet; Kate caught it after she shoved some other girls out of the way. And the garter toss, which Paul threw right into Jake's face. After that, Paul wasted no time in getting me out of there. We were spending our first night as a married couple in our house, in our bed, and in the morning we were leaving for Spain.

"Remember what I told you." Kim winked after she and Emily pulled me aside while Paul was busy getting slapped on the back by his buddies.

"What was that again?"

"Don't freak out." Kim answered.

"He won't hurt you and you'll be just fine." Emily confirmed.

"You ready?" Paul called from the door.

I shrugged on my shawl and after I waved goodbye to everyone I followed him out the door and into his truck. As we pulled out of the parking lot my eyes landed on an all too familiar figure standing by the tree line. It was my stalker and he was smirking.

***

I was almost to the front door when Paul swept me up into his arms. After I got over my initial surprise, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I had almost forgotten about this tradition. Hopefully he wouldn't bang my head against the doorframe like they did in the movies.

"Feel any different yet?" Paul questioned as he carried me through the doorway without any problem.

"I'm sure I will in the morning." I mumbled, sure that he heard me.

He chuckled dryly and carried me up the stairs, down the hall and into our bedroom. I thought he would place me on the bed, but instead he set me down on my feet right before him. His face became serious as he stared down at me, and his hand came up to gently cup my cheek.

"I would never hurt you." He whispered.

"I know." I replied; my hands a little shaky anyway.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me the rest of the way and as our lips connected I felt myself start to ease. As his tongue slid into meet mine I felt his hand pull down the zipper of my dress until he could pull it down past my hips. Once he did that, it slithered to the floor, forgotten. His lips left mine and trailed down the side of my neck to suck on my racing pulse point.

"I love you Hallie."

"I love you." I sighed as his hand reached around my back to unclasp my bra. I didn't feel too embarrassed even as his eyes raked over my nearly naked body. This was right; I wouldn't feel like my husband's whore in twenty four years like my mother. Paul and I were made for each other.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to MayDay Parade.**

**You guys are great; keep the reviews coming they inspire me!**

* * *

"_We made love by the ocean  
As the waves crashed around you  
Sunsets never were so bright  
And the skies never so blue  
You opened up into my arms  
And we laughed as I held you"  
_

**Jamie All Over**

* * *

"Hallie! Put some sun screen on!" Paul called after me as I ran ahead of him down to the beach.

We had arrived in Barcelona yesterday, but slept most of the day away in our hotel room. So, we had done more than sleep but we hadn't left the room. I had a whole itinerary for our trip, but I had set aside today as our beach day. Then starting tomorrow, we would start sightseeing.

I didn't stop running until I found the perfect spot. I waited as Paul caught up with the umbrella and our bags of stuff. He only had on a pair of black swimming trunks and he looked absolutely delectable in the sun, the sweat glistening on his sculpted chest. I wanted to march him right back up to the room, but I knew if I did we would be there all day. It really was nice not to be a virgin anymore, and Kim and Emily had been very right about everything.

I spread out my towel as Paul set up the umbrella. I lay down with my back to the sun and closed my eyes as the rays soaked into my skin.

"Hallie, you're going to burn." Paul sighed.

I ignored him, but a minute later I heard the squeezing of the sun screen bottle and felt his hands start to rub the lotion over my exposed back. I had on a halter style top that covered my belly and a little skirt. I had never been one for a bikini and I wasn't about to start now. Paul had seemed to like it well enough anyway when he'd first seen me in it.

"Roll over." He commanded after he had completely covered the back side of my body.

I smiled and turned over to let him finish the job. I already had my special sun screen on my face, so I let him do the rest of me without a fight. Once he was done he spread out his towel beside mine and lay down next to me.

"Are you actually going to go into the water?" He asked a minute later.

"I will eventually."

My eyes were closed, so I didn't see him as he jumped up, bent over and swung me up into his arms. With an evil grin, he ran towards the water despite my many protests that included swearing, hitting and yelling. None of which worked, but did get a laugh out of him.

After he got the two of us thoroughly soaked he floated there in the water, his arms still securing me against his body. The water felt nice I had to admit and so did his arms wrapped around me securely.

"You know what I want to do right now?" Paul asked.

"I could go for a Pina Colada myself."

He rolled his eyes, "I was thinking more along the lines of stripping that bathing suit off of you and-"

"Oh my gosh! Is that Rafael Nadal?!"

I squinted my eyes and peered at the figure wading into the water just ahead of us. He looked like Nadal; my favorite tennis player!

"Who the hell is Rafael Nadal?"

"A professional tennis player. Oh my gosh Paul, I think it's him."

"Oh, that guy." Paul rolled his eyes and looked over at who I thought was Nadal. "That's not him."

"How do you know?"

"I watch ESPN."

"I got all excited for nothing."

***

It was a rainy and gloomy day, but I had plans and we would stick to them. It was our fourth day in Barcelona and we were going to the Barcelona Cathedral. I'd seen pictures of it online while I had been researching our trip with Derek, and I knew that I wanted to see it. Plus Derek had made me promise to bring him back pictures.

I could tell Paul would have been perfectly content to remain in bed all day. I had been dressed and ready to go while he was still lounging in bed naked. After bribing and a long make out session he had finally rolled out of bed and gotten dressed.

The rain had let up by the time we got there, but the sky was full of clouds. I'd already taken plenty of pictures, but I didn't have any with Paul in them yet.

"Paul, pose for me." I stated as I held up my camera.

He struck a thoughtful pose, his finger on his chin, and I snapped a picture. I waited a second for the picture to show up at the screen and when it did I smiled as Paul's image looked up at me. But the smile melted away from my face when I noticed something in the background of the picture.

"Hallie, are you alright?" Paul questioned, suddenly serious.

He started to move around me, to see what was on the screen but I quickly deleted the picture so he couldn't see. I wasn't about to let that vampire ruin my honeymoon.

"I'm fine." I replied. "But that picture didn't turn out too well, let's do it again."

He shot me a look that clearly stated he didn't believe me, but he humored me and posed again for a picture.

I was surprised by his self control. Somehow Paul managed to go the rest of the day without asking me what had really gone on at the Cathedral. But that didn't stop him from waiting until I was just wrapping a towel around my body after my shower. He waltzed into the bathroom like he owned the place and leant up against the wall as he looked me up and down.

"Are you going to tell me what happened today?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't want to mess up our honeymoon." I sighed.

"Hallie."

"The vampire followed us here."

He looked pretty angry. His face tightened and I saw his fists clench. Everything about him looked tense, but I wasn't afraid of him. I walked forward and placed a comforting hand on his cheek. He immediately eased and nuzzled his face into my cool hand, which was starting to heat up from his temperature.

"He's playing with us." He growled, his face still nuzzling my hand.

"Well, if he's not going to do anything then we should enjoy ourselves, Paul." I said as I pulled my hand away.

Paul closed the distance between us and settled his hands on my hips, his heat searing through the terry cloth of the hotel towel. I pressed the upper half of my body against his and wrapped my arms around his neck; my eyes connected with his own smoldering ones.

"You're right." He whispered huskily, his breath fanning across my face.

His lips crushed down to mine and he swept me up into his arms. He didn't break the kiss as he carried me out of the bathroom and to the king sized bed. He laid me down against the bed, his lips still on mine, and followed me down. His legs tangled with mine as our tongues fought for dominance in my mouth.

He finally pulled away, but only to say: "If you ever see him again tell me right away."

I was about to reply, but he silenced me with his lips once again and soon enough I wasn't thinking coherently anyway.

***

"So, how was it?"

I looked up from the books I was arranging and at Kate's eager face as she smiled down at me. Today was my first day back at work, but not our first day back in La Push. We'd returned two days ago and spent those two days sorting through gifts and writing thank you's.

"Barcelona? It was beautiful and at one point I thought I saw Rafael Nadal, but-"

"I didn't mean _that_, Hallie." Kate interrupted me.

I quirked a brow at her, "Oh, so you want to know about the wedding night huh?"

"Well not the wedding night specifically…more like the activities of the night in general." She smirked.

"Why are you so curious?"

She held out her left hand shyly. I looked down and saw a simple diamond engagement ring nestled on her ring finger. My eyes shot back up to hers and I jumped up to wrap her in my arms.

"When did this happen?" I asked excitedly.

"After your wedding; when he took me home." She smiled.

"That was fast."

"I know, but its right." She sighed happily.

"Okay so you want some more preparation stories then?" I grinned, knowing that she already heard the run down from both Kim and Emily.

She nodded her head.

"Well, everything they said was pretty much true. But the rest just depends on the two of you. It does get a bit hot, but it's not that bad." I explained. "The rest you just kind of have to discover on your own."

"I'm sure I won't mind that." Kate grinned.

"Mind what?"

Kate jumped and spun around to face Derek who had just walked up behind her with a book in hand. I saw that it was not his normal reading choice, but instead a book on cake decorating. I tried to hide my grin, but Derek noticed and shot me a look.

"Oh nothing." I replied to both his question and his look.

He didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything. Instead he walked past the two of us and headed back toward his office mumbling something about women.

"What exactly has happened while I have been gone?" I asked Kate curiously.

She grinned, "He and Lynn have been out a few times."

I was insulted. Derek hadn't said anything to me about that. Just what kind of best friend was he? But then again, he hadn't really had the time to tell me anything. I would just have to drill him later to make up for it.

"You look like you're plotting something." Kate commented.

I just smiled and went back to working on the books.

***

"Joanna! Don't put that into your mouth!"

The sight before my eyes was definitely humorous and a little bit sad. Paul had on an apron smeared with flour; one hand holding a spatula, and the other arm had Joanna tucked under it. The aroma of cookies was in the air, as was the smell of smelly diaper.

"What is going on here?" I asked from the doorway.

"We were baking." Paul replied.

I laughed and stepped forward to take Joanna from him. Once I had her, Paul went back to working on his cookies. I had forgotten we had the little munchkin tonight since Kevin had to work late and Jolie was at her Dad's for a few days.

After she was cleaned up and I was changed into my lounging clothes we joined Paul in the kitchen where he was eating most of the cookies he had just made.

"Are you going to save us any?" I asked as I juggled Joanna on my hip.

"Of course." He smiled. "They don't taste right though."

"That's because they're not mine." I replied and reached up to kiss his chin. "Anyway, did you hear about Jake and Kate?"

"Yeah the proud bastard was the one to drop Joanna off." Paul replied as he took Joanna back from me.

She slapped at his face happily before she contented herself to lay her head on his shoulder. I smiled up at the two of them and the picture they created. I imagined a slightly darker child that resembled both of us in his arms and found myself longing for that to come to life.

I had convinced myself when I was eighteen not to have kids. My mother had told me horror stories and I had seen the miracle of life video at school one too many times. Besides I had been convinced back then that the right guy wouldn't ever come along anyway. But he had, and now I wanted to have his children more than anything.

"Paul, how many children do you want?"

He looked taken aback for a minute but he quickly recovered and smiled down at me. "A litter…so about five."

My eyes widened and he chuckled.

"I'm kidding; I've never really thought about a number. What's your number?"

I shrugged, wanting to appear vague. Although I did want children, I didn't want them right now. We had just gotten back from our honeymoon for goodness sakes! I didn't want him getting ideas in his head that I wouldn't be ready for until at least a year or more.

"I'm just asking for a number, I don't expect us to go upstairs and get started on baby number one yet." He grinned and turned his head to place a kiss on the top of Joanna's head.

"Three." I replied.

"Three is a good number." He agreed.

We just stared at each other for a minute before Joanna stirred on his shoulder and looked up at Paul expectantly. We both knew that face; she wanted something to eat. Without a word Paul headed to the refrigerator and pulled out the food that had been sent along with her.

"Hopefully we'll have one like this; doesn't cry much." Paul said as he slipped her into the high chair and buckled her in. After he set up her food he moved over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my forehead before he pulled away to look down into my eyes.

"How was work?"

"I wish we were still in Barcelona."

"Me too, because I could just cart you off to bed right now."

I slapped his arm playfully before I went to finish what Paul had started for dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to Blink-182 (yay they're back together!!)**

** You guys are awesome; barely an hour after I posted the last chapter I had many reviews. Make sure to check the note at the bottom; I don't normally do this, but it would really be to your benefit to take the time to check it out.**

* * *

"_Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
(Come on let me hold you) Touch you, feel you  
Always  
Kiss you, taste you all night  
Always"_

**Always**

* * *

The smell of pork had never made me want to vomit before. Well, maybe it was the combined smells of pork, dog food, and baby vomit on my shirt.

Our first anniversary had come and gone a few months ago along with the arrival of our nephew: Joel. Joanna and Joel; it was cute even though I had always been against the whole name your children with the same first letter thing.

Of course Jolie and Kevin needed a break from parenting for one night and who else should provide that service but Paul and I? Kate and Jake were on their honeymoon so they were out of the question and Mom and Billy couldn't handle both Joanna and Joel together.

But apparently neither could I. Paul had been called away for a pack emergency leaving me alone with a pork roast in the oven, our dog going berserk, Joanna running around the house naked, and Joel vomiting up everything I had just fed him.

"Rufus sit!" I yelled, afraid the beaglador would trip Joanna.

Thankfully he obeyed me and I moved into the bathroom with Joel cradled against my shoulder. Joanna streaked by the bathroom door then and I was about to grab for her when she was suddenly scooped up into a pair of strong arms with a high pitched squeal of delight.

"Are you giving your poor Aunt Hallie a hard time?" Paul asked her in a low voice.

I left him to it then, and started to clean up both myself and Joel. For only being three months old this kid could sure projectile vomit. It was a good thing he was so cute; a perfect mix of Jolie and Kevin, no hint of me gracing his features. Unlike his sister who looked like a mini version of me; complete with the same mischievous grin.

As I wiped the vomit from my shirt a wave of nausea hit me suddenly. Since when did I have a weak stomach like this? I could clean up dog poop with a minimal gag and some baby vomit was getting to me?

"Paul! Come get him I'm about to barf!" I yelled.

Paul ran in with a still naked Joanna in his arms and took Joel from me just in time for me to turn to the toilet, lift my hair out of my face, and empty the contents of my stomach into the bowl. I had to be getting the flu Derek had; it was March the perfect time of the year for the flu to circulate around.

I sat by the toilet for a few minutes, my stomach still rolling, and didn't even notice Paul come back into the bathroom until he placed a cool wash cloth on my forehead. He crouched down beside me and ran his fingers through my hair; concern filling his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I have the flu." I sighed.

"Ah yes, Derek had that did he not?"

"Yup blame him." I grumbled. "Where are the kids?"

"Joel is in his little crib thing and Joanna is dressed and trapped in the play pin." He replied. "Don't worry about them okay? I'll take care of them; you go upstairs and rest."

He didn't have to tell me twice. With his help I stood up and slowly made my way up the stairs to our bedroom. Rufus followed behind me all the way and even joined me on the bed. He sensed I wasn't feeling good because he rested his head on my leg and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I'm okay Rufus." I promised him as my hand stroked over his ears.

***

So I have been wrong before; many times actually. I didn't have the flu…not remotely. It had sure felt like it that night of chaos but a simple trip to the doctor to check up on my flu revealed the truth I had been too blind to see.

I was pregnant.

I was ready for it now, and I was excited. I was practically bursting to tell someone, but I had to keep it in. Paul had to be the first to know beside myself and the doctor. I couldn't wait to see his face when I told him. I had noticed the looks he would get on his face when Joanna and Joel were over; I could tell he was ready for his own.

"It smells delicious in here." Paul commented as he walked up behind me and placed his hands on my hips. His lips came down on my neck before I turned my head so he could capture my lips with his own.

"I made your favorite." I smiled.

His favorite consisted of my famous pot roast recipe with homemade mashed potatoes and frozen green beans from the garden we had had the past summer. Dinner didn't last long and there weren't any leftovers, but I was used to that by now. He was about to get up to take his plate out when I placed my hand over his, effectively stopping him.

"I got some news today." I stated.

"Good or bad?"

"I'd say it's good." I smiled.

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened before he jumped up out of his chair and scooped me into his arms. He twirled me around as he laughed joyously; his laughter brought Rufus into the kitchen to dance around at our feet. When he finally set me down his lips came down on my own for a kiss full of love, pride, and contentment.

"When?" He asked eagerly as he pulled away far enough to place his hand over my still flat stomach.

"October." I smiled.

His other hand came up to cup my cheek and I leaned into his touch with a smile. His eyes gazed down into my own, which I knew were a bit watery.

"I love you so much Hallie."

"You better." I chuckled. "I love you too Paul."

"Who should we tell first?"

***

It was on days like these that I was reminded of my vampire stalker. I hadn't seen much of him over the past few months, but I knew he wasn't done. A vampire wouldn't just give up like that, and I was worried even more now that I had more than just my own life to think about.

It was a silent and eerie day; the kind of day you just want to stay in bed and sleep especially when you're four months pregnant. I glanced around nervously as I made my way towards the library doors, hoping that Derek was nearby.

Sure enough he was by the front desk when I walked in and turned to me with a smile. He had something in his hand, but I couldn't make out what it was from my location by the door. But as I got closer to him it appeared that he was holding a little black velvet box.

"Are you going to ask Lynn to marry you?" I asked, unable to contain the ridiculous smile that covered my face.

"Yeah…tonight. I wanted your opinion on the ring."

"Of course, Derek. Let's see it."

I held out my hand and waited for him to place the box in my hand. When he did I flipped open the lid and looked down at the oval shaped diamond ring. It was beautiful and I knew that Lynn would feel exactly the same way.

"It's perfect, Derek." I assured him with a smile.

"You think she'll say yes?"

"Why wouldn't she?" I countered.

"I don't know; I'm just nervous."

I chuckled and threw my arm around his shoulders. "She loves you and she'd be a fool to pass you up, Derek Thomas."

"Aw Hallie, you do know how to make a boy feel special." He teased in a bad southern accent. "So how is the baby today?"

He placed his hand over my stomach gently and rubbed me for good luck; a habit he had started from the very moment I had told him the good news. He claimed he wanted that baby to know his Uncle Derek no matter what.

"The baby is fine, but Momma is worried." I sighed.

"Why's that?"

I couldn't tell him the real version, so I gave him the closest thing to the truth as I could, "I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach like something is going to happen soon."

He nodded his head in understanding. "It's probably just the weather and maybe you're just extra sensitive to it because you're pregnant."

"Maybe." I sighed, hoping that it was just the weather that was making me feel this way and not the promise of danger.

***

My question was answered when the phone rang at one in the morning. I heard Paul grumble as he reached for the phone off the bed side table. I watched through heavy eyes as he answered and listened to whoever was on the other end.

"It's your Mom, love." He whispered as he handed me the phone.

As a general rule it is never a good thing when you receive a phone call at this time of night, except for a few exceptions. My parents had always told me that when someone called late they always thought it meant one of their relatives died, or someone close to them. So, I was a bit worried as I accepted the phone from Paul and put it up to my ear.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked Mom.

"It's your Father Hallie."

I did not like that tone of voice; I didn't like it at all. She sounded like she had been crying, even though she had been divorced from Dad for a while I knew she still cared about him in some way; he was the Father of her children after all.

"What happened?" I choked out, already feeling my eyes fill with tears and my throat grow tight.

"They found him dead a few hours ago; at the bottom of the stairs with a broken neck." She cried. "I'm so sorry honey; I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." I said as the tears spilled over onto my cheeks.

I barely registered the fact that Paul took the phone from my hand and placed it over on the table. He then pulled me into his arms and held me as I cried into his chest. He didn't have to ask what was wrong; I knew that he had heard the conversation and I was glad that I didn't have to explain it to him.

When I had cried all the tears I could, I turned my face up to Paul's.

"It was him, Paul. He murdered my Father."

I was sure of it. Why else would I have had that feeling today? Why else would my stalker have mysteriously left me alone for the past few months?

Paul's lips pressed into a tight line and he nodded at me, all the assurance I needed that he believed it to be true too.

"We'll hunt him down, Hallie. And when we find him I'll rip him limb from limb."

***

The trip to Michigan to bury Dad had not been a pleasant one. We'd left as soon as the burial was over and I crawled into bed the minute we got home. I was tired. I was tired of this stalker and I was physically tired from the jet lag and the fact that I was carrying a baby.

I was pulled out of my slumber by a high pitched giggle and cracked open one of my eyes to see my niece grinning down at me from her perch in Paul's arms. I opened my other eye and smiled up at the two of them.

"Hallie." Joanna whined as her hands reached out towards me.

Paul set her down on the bed and I held open my arms for my little mini me. She settled happily against my chest and I kissed the brown curls on top of her head. Who would my stalker harm next? My brother and his family? I couldn't let that happen; I would never forgive myself if this little angel in my arms was hurt.

"Hallie, are you alright?" Paul asked as he joined the two of us on the bed.

He pulled me up against his side and let me bury my head in his chest so Joanna wouldn't see my crying. That didn't matter though; I felt her little arms wrap around me and heard her make kissy noises against my shoulder.

I pulled my face from Paul's chest and kissed the top of Joanna's head.

"I'm sorry Jo." I whispered. "How about we go eat Uncle Paul's cookies and laugh at his cooking abilities?"

* * *

**I need your help. In your review tell me if what you think Paul and Hallie should have. Whatever has the most votes by the time I start writing that chapter will be the winner!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to Panic at the Disco.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! There is still time to vote on the gender of Hallie and Paul's baby! So please leave your pick on a review; it's as simple as that.**

* * *

"_The ink is running towards the page  
Chasing off the days  
Look back at both feet and that winding knee  
I missed your skin when you were east  
You clicked your heels and wished for me  
Those playful lips made of yarn  
That fragile Capricorn unraveled words like moths upon old scarves  
I know the worlds a broken bone  
But melt your headaches, call it home"_

**Northern Downpour**

* * *

I could tell the suspense was getting to Paul, especially after I had returned home from my baby shower with a bunch of yellow and green stuff. He'd just have to wait; I wanted to be surprised. I had always promised myself that I wouldn't find out the gender of my first baby, and I meant to stick with it; even if it did bother the hell out of my husband.

That wasn't my only worry; Derek and Lynn had insisted on being married in late August. Of course Lynn had asked me to be one of her bride's maids which meant that I had to wear a dress when I was seven months pregnant.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me." I sighed from inside the dressing room.

Lynn, her sister Nina and Kate all stood on the other side waiting for me to come out in the plum colored dress. The dress was pretty and normally would have flattered my curves nicely, but I didn't really have curves at the moment. In fact I wasn't even sure why I was trying on a dress now, when I would only be bigger in August.

"Just let us see." Lynn pleaded.

"I'm just going to be bigger when August rolls around." I sighed.

"We know, but we just want to see the color on you, Hallie." Kate added.

I threw open the door with a sigh and watched as the three of them looked me over. They were smiling, so I took that to mean that I didn't look like a blimp.

"That color looks fantastic on you!" Nina exclaimed.

"But will it in two months?" I countered.

Kate rolled her eyes at me, "Shut up Hallie. You look beautiful; you're glowing for Pete's sake!"

"Yeah, and Paul thinks you're the most beautiful thing in the world no matter what." Lynn added.

"Enough about me." I insisted. "Let's see you in that dress you picked out."

***

"Your Mom thinks it's a girl, Billy thinks it's a boy and I think that I want to know!" Paul sighed as he rubbed my stomach.

We were lounging against the head board of our bed looking through a book of baby names. I was currently searching through the 'M' section mentally checking off ridiculous names all the while Paul's hand rubbed my belly.

"So what names to you like if it's a girl?" I asked, completely ignoring his statement. "I was thinking something classy; like Grandmother's names. So that's a Marilyn and a Betty for me how about you?"

"Cassandra and Gabrielle." He replied.

My eyes lit up, "What about Gabrielle?"

He smiled, "I like that and I think my Grandma would appreciate that as well; may she rest in peace."

"So what about a boy name? I honestly don't know; I always figured I'd name him after my husband, but I don't think we could take another Paul." I chuckled.

"How about if it's a boy I surprise you with a brilliant name?"

"It better not be ridiculous." I warned.

"I would not do that to a child, Hallie. What kind of monster do you think I am?"

I rolled my eyes at him before I set the baby book aside and pulled the covers up over my belly. Paul kept rubbing and I was about to push his hand away so I could turn on my side when a sudden kick halted all movements from both of us.

I turned my gaze to his and saw that his was grinning like an idiot, but I knew that I had to be too. Our baby had just kicked! And we had both experienced it at the same time!

"I see baby knows who its Daddy is." Paul stated proudly, that ridiculous grin still in place.

I smiled and placed my hand on top of his hoping for another kick. Sure enough a few minutes later baby kicked again; yet again earning delighted smiles and chuckles from its parents.

***

With all the wedding and baby preparations August rolled around faster than I would have liked. That's how I found myself facing down the mirror in my plum bride's maid dress. I was definitely bigger than the last time I wore the dress, but luckily they had sized me right.

"You look gorgeous Hallie!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me. Besides, you're the one that should look gorgeous and you do."

She sure did. Her long auburn hair was in loose curls all around her head and her shimmering white dress hugged her in all the right places. I couldn't wait to see Derek's face when he finally saw her; that boy was in love, no doubt about it.

"You do, you're glowing." Lynn insisted.

"I'm seven months pregnant, the glow is gone." I rolled my eyes as I accepted my bouquet from Nina.

Lynn rolled her eyes at me and hit me with her glove. "Shut up; we all know that you are the best looking pregnant woman we have ever seen."

"Alright, as much as I love this banter it's time for us." Kate added as she opened the door.

Nina and I followed her out of the small room and down the hallway to the sanctuary. Then we lined up and waited for the music to play.

As I made my way up the aisle I let my gaze roam first to Derek, who I flashed a smile, and then my gaze came to rest on Paul. His eyes looked me up and down, as if he wanted nothing more than to carry me off to bed. How he could feel that way I did not know; I thought I was pretty disgusting myself.

I just sent him a smile and continued my way to my designated spot. Hopefully the ceremony wouldn't take forever; I was in heels and my lower back already was aching.

When the music swelled and Lynn appeared in the doorway with her Father I immediately turned my attention to Derek. He was grinning like a cat that just caught the canary. He looked so damn cute being insanely happy like this.

But as I watched the exchange between Lynn and her Father I couldn't help but get teary eyed, but for more reasons than usual. I'd never get to talk to my Father again, I'd never get to see him again, and he would never get to see my child. My eyes filled with tears and I tried my best to keep them in. At least I had been able to share this memory with my Father, and I would always remember it over the bad memories from my teenage years.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and found Paul staring at me worriedly. I flashed him a watery smile and turned my gaze back to where Derek and Lynn were joining hands.

How many weddings did this make now since I had been in La Push? This place was like a smorgasbord for love; first Mom, then Kevin, then me, and Jacob. Who knew that way out here on the West Coast next to one of the rainiest places in the country such happiness existed?

***

"Boy." Billy declared as his hand rubbed over my satin covered belly.

I laughed at his antics and watched as his hand was replaced by Sue's. She held her hand there for a little while before she pulled back with a smile on her face.

"Girl." She countered with a quirked brow for Billy.

"I agree with Sue." Mom laughed.

"Are we rubbing the belly for good luck?" Derek asked as he wandered over and automatically started to rub my belly. The baby kicked and Derek broke out into a huge grin.

"Ha! Baby knows who its uncle Derek is!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Now come on, dance with me Hallie."

I took his offered hand and let him help me up and lead me to the dance floor. There was a nice slow song playing, but not overly sappy. Lynn was in the arms of her Father as were many of the other girls on the dance floor.

"How are you?" Derek asked knowingly.

"It's a bit sad, but…" I shrugged.

Derek smiled down at me comfortingly, "Good thing you've got an amazing husband right?"

"Yeah; I think Lynn has one of those too."

"Oh Hallie, you flatter me." He chuckled.

"Don't get used to it."

"You better watch it if you want a babysitter for your little one."

I smiled up at him knowingly. I knew that he would do anything I asked for this kid. I had discovered he was a sucker for babies and since I was his best friend he was automatically connected to mine. I had a feeling he and Lynn were going to become what Paul and I had to Joanna and Joel; willing babysitters.

"Yeah right." I finally said.

"Yeah…you're right." He sighed with a smile on his face.

The song ended then and Paul approached from behind Derek. Derek happily handed me over to him and Paul swept me into his arms just as the opening strains of the next slow song began.

"Did you have some of that cake?" Paul whispered. "It is delicious."

"I did, but really is that all you have to say while your wife is in your arms?"

Paul rolled his eyes at me and bent down to place a peck on my lips. When the song ended I went to rest my feet, leaving Paul to dance with my smiling Mother. I was joined at the table a minute later by Kate and Jake. Kate handed me another piece of cake and grinned knowingly at me.

"I saw you eyeing the cake again." She said.

"Thanks for aiding me in becoming a giant." I sighed as I dug in.

Jake laughed and I was happy to see that Kate smacked him on the back of his head for me; not like it did anything to him, but he got the point.

"Sorry Hallie." He mumbled.

"Boy you are whipped." I chuckled.

"You have Paul whipped!" He protested.

"I'm a man; there is no chance that I'm whipped." Paul stated as he walked up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

I shared an amused smile with Kate before I turned my face up to Paul and gave him my best pleading smiles.

"Honey, will you get me some punch?"

"Sure."

As he walked away the three of us laughed at his retreating form. He was whipped, but it was purely a conscious decision on his part; I never abused it. I had seen how Mandy had treated Kevin and I had vowed never to be like that.

"Wanna dance sis?" Kate asked me after Paul returned my punch and started talking to Jake about something sports related.

"Sure." I smiled as the opening strains of the Macarena filled the room.

I knew I had to look ridiculous dancing the Macarena with a huge belly, but no one seemed to care. In fact many people joined us, except for the guys too afraid to 'damage' their image by dancing to a 90's dance song. Derek joined us though, but that didn't surprise me; I knew he secretly loved dance music.

By the time the song was over I was burning up. The air in the building had turned pretty stuffy and I knew that if I didn't get some fresh air soon I would start hyperventilating. Pregnancy did some crazy things to a woman's body.

I told Kate where I was going and headed for the doors. I didn't bother to tell Paul; he would have freaked out and insisted that he come out with me. I would only be out for a second and I'd be in a well lit place right in front of the doors.

Once I was outside I leaned up against one of the columns that held up the overhang and took a deep breath; much better.

"Lovely night isn't it?"

I froze. Though I had never heard him talk before, every fiber of my being knew who the voice belonged to. It was chilly and charming at the same time, and so un-human.

I turned my head slightly to the right and there he was smirking at me triumphantly.

"Oh, how I have waited for this, Hallie. I bided my time and now you've practically offered yourself to me."

Before I could even think of darting back into the building or screaming, his hand clamped down on my mouth and he pulled me up against his rock hard chest.

"Too late." He sung in my ear.

I wasn't even concerned about my own well being at the moment; I was worried about my baby. If I died that was fine, as long as my baby lived. But I knew that the vampire probably cared even less about a wolf's baby than a wolf's wife.


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to MayDay Parade.

**So I wanted to post this chapter a lot sooner, but as we all know this site was being stupid and wouldn't let me log in. I also meant to reply to the reviews I recieved, so to all of you that reviewed last chapter; thank you. Your words helped me finish the story, but you'll have to wait for all of that.**

* * *

"_You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay"_

**Miserable at Best**

* * *

I couldn't remember how many days I had been locked inside this windowless room. Had it been a day? Two? Or weeks? Thankfully Royce, my stalker vampire, had seen it fit to make sure I was comfortable. Not only did he feed me well, but he kept me warm and well rested.

I couldn't figure out what he was playing at. He kidnaps me and sets me up like a princess. A vampire who hasn't even tried to take a bite of me yet! Not that I was complaining about that, because every minute Royce wasted gave Paul more time to find me.

I looked up from the book Royce had left for me in the room as he strutted inside. He was good looking, but nothing at all like Paul. They were complete opposites in every way. Warm and cold, dark and light, evil and good.

"So now that I'm sure those mutts won't find us I think I'll tell you what I have planned for you." He began. "Since you are carrying that mongrel's bastard I refuse to touch you…yet. I should pull the thing out of you right now, but I think it would be more satisfying to have you deliver the beast and send the dead body to that dog. Then, I'll turn you into my eternal partner."

If I hadn't been pregnant I probably wouldn't have cried as soon as I did. I didn't want him to see that he had won. My tears were a sure sign of the hopelessness of my situation, which would only further his happiness. But with the raging hormones and the fact that he was going to kill my baby I couldn't help the sudden rush of tears.

"You'll see soon that you have always been destined for me, Hallie." He said before he turned and left the room.

I heard the door in the lock before I was left with only the sound of my sobs. Why couldn't he be content just to take me and give my baby to Paul? Why was he obsessed with me? What had I done to deserve this shit? The bastard probably would just end up draining my blood instead of making me his 'eternal partner'.

Murdering my Dad had just been sport for him; to watch me squirm knowing that he was closer now than ever. I shouldn't have been so stupid! I should have just stayed inside at the reception and suffered the stuffy air, or at least have taken one of the wolves outside with me!

Now it was too late for should have and should have not's. This was it; I was going to be responsible for the death of my baby and live eternally with that guilt.

***

It had to be September by now. I was as hopeless as ever, but baby wasn't. My baby kept kicking me, full of life, yet so close to death. All I could do was place my hands over my belly and cry as my baby happily kicked at my insides. What if it was a boy? A sweet little boy that I would never know its intended name; a boy that would look so much like Paul, down to the grin and chocolaty eyes. Or a little girl named Gabrielle that resembled myself and Paul combined; a little girl that would have Paul wrapped around her finger as well as all the men to come in contact with her.

These thoughts only made me sob harder. I don't know how long I just sat there on the bed rocking back and forth, but Royce must have gotten sick of the noise because he finally came into the room and silenced me with a single look.

"If you don't stop crying I will rip that bastard from your belly right now."

"It's not a bastard, I'm married!"

"Not for long." He grinned evilly. "Till death do you part, and when I'm done with you those vows to that filth will no longer be valid. Now, we must keep your strength up for the delivery."

He disappeared and returned a few minutes later with a tray full of food. It smelled delicious and although I didn't want to eat his food, I did anyway; just because there was a small part of me that knew Paul would find me before any of this plan happened.

He watched me as I ate, which was pretty creepy and unnerving. The entire time he had an amused smirk on his face, as if he was proud that he never had to eat like this again; like he found this sort of eating revolting. Sick bastard.

"So what names do you have picked out for the tombstone?" He asked casually, as if he talked about dead babies all the time.

"You have no right to talk about my child." I said sternly.

"I'll be the one delivering it." He countered. "I need to know what name to put on the card for that husband of yours. To Paul: here's your baby so and so, Love: Royce and Hallie."

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled, feeling the familiar tears prick at the back of my eyes.

He chuckled, "You'll come to love me Hallie; they all do."

"What happened to them?" I asked. "Obviously they didn't love you if they're gone now."

Probably not a good thing to mock your captor; especially when he could kill you and your baby with just a flick of his pinky finger.

"Oh they did, but as you know fate is a cruel mistress." He replied even more icily if that was possible. "All of them wanted children and the Volturi didn't like that, so they killed them both. That's another reason to kill your beast. Now eat the rest of your food and stay quiet, I'm tired of hearing your weeping."

He left the room without another word and locked the door behind him. I stared at the door for a minute before I turned back to my plate of food and began to eat again. I wasn't hungry anymore, but I did it for my baby.

***

I wanted to know…no I needed to know what made me so special for Royce to take me. I never thought I was anything particularly special in the looks department and I didn't exactly have the best temperament either. So why did he want me? To spite the wolves?

I found my first clue on one of my numerous bathroom trips. He had finally given up on locking me in the room, due to the number of times I yelled to use the bathroom. He knew I wouldn't try anything because of his extra sensitive hearing and the fact that I had no idea where I was.

But finally on one of my trips to the bathroom I saw something that I had missed on all of my previous trips before. There was a small decorative table in the hallway between the room I was being held in and the bathroom. I hadn't noticed it before, but I did now and I also saw the single picture frame that sat in the middle of the table.

My eyes darted up and down the hall to see if Royce was anywhere in sight, and once I was satisfied that he wasn't I carefully picked up the picture to eye level. It was a wedding picture from at least one hundred years ago. The couple was smiling at the camera, holding hands and genuinely appearing to be absolutely in love with the other.

That wasn't the strange part of it though. The woman decked out in a high necked, long sleeved dress looked like me. It was the shape of the face and the smile that graced her lips. My own smile resembled hers and there was no denying that we could have possibly been related.

As for the man; there was no doubt in my mind that it was Royce. Except for the fact that he was human. This had to be the reason why he had chosen me. What had happened to the woman in the picture? Royce had been turned into a vampire but what had happened to her?

"Find something interesting?" His cool voice asked me from off to the side.

I put the picture back down on the table and turned to look at him a bit warily. He didn't make any move towards me, and his face was almost completely blank. I couldn't help but wonder if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"That was Abigail." He explained. "My wife."

"What happened to her?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She died giving birth to my child and all I did was sit there and watch while my beast killed her." He bit out. "After she died I gave him to old Mrs. Robertson. That same night I tried to kill myself with poison but I was 'saved' by some vigilante vampire. She should have left me for dead so I could have been with Abby, but she wanted me for herself. I killed her two months after she turned me and I vowed not to be alone for the rest of eternity."

He ran a hand through his hair then and looked me straight in the eyes; his red meeting with my chocolate eyes.

"You look just like my Abby, and I swear no beast is going to kill you."

Something clicked in my mind then. Had he said Robertson? The baby had been a boy…and if you put two and two together then…

"I'm your great great something granddaughter!" I yelled in disgust. "My maiden name was Robertson! My Dad came from a long line of male Robertson's! That's sick; I can't be your 'eternal partner'!"

He smiled a slow sensual smile that freaked me the hell out. "That's the good thing about time, Hallie. Plenty of time for new genes to be added into your blood, and what does it matter anyway? There'll be no children."

He was deranged; completely deranged. I had known that before, but now that I knew he was my great something grandfather and he wanted to sleep with me, I think the deranged factor went up just a bit.

Without a backwards look I ducked into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind me. I knew a lock wasn't much to keep him out, but hopefully he had the decency to let a pregnant woman pee in peace.

When I was done I slowly opened the door and checked up and down the hall before I darted back into the bedroom. I wouldn't exactly call my maneuver darting; more of a fast waddling. Anyway, I managed to make it back to the comfort of the nice queen sized bed without seeing Royce at all.

Baby kicked then and my hand immediately shot to my stomach. It wouldn't be long now; my baby wanted out. Would I even get to see it before he did whatever he would do to it? I had to quit being so pessimistic! They would find me and I would be able to bring my baby into the world with my husband at my side. I had to believe that, but it was getting harder and harder.

***

I was awoken by the strangest feeling in my lower back. A feeling that I had common sense enough to tell me what was happening. My water may not have broken yet, but the birthing process had started. Great, I would have to do this whole process without the nice pain killer. The one thing that made the idea of giving birth acceptable was the promise of the nice drugs, but I didn't have that option now.

They said the pain was forgotten once you held your baby in your arms, but that wasn't to be. No sooner would I deal with this pain than I would have to deal with the pain of becoming Royce's 'eternal partner'.

I managed to keep the pains to myself for most of the day until he brought me lunch. My water decided to break then, clearly evident under the two blankets. He set the tray to the side and looked at me with a satisfied smile on his face.

"The beast has decided to arrive I see." He smirked. "Let me take a look."

I clamped my legs together and scowled up at him. "Hell no."

He chuckled, "I'm going to have to be down there sooner or later and in a few months I'll be down there for a much better reason."

I shuddered in disgust which he noticed. He laughed at me before he started to pull the blankets off of me. I knew I had to let him down there because there was no way I could see, but it still disgusted the hell out of me.

"Well it looks like we have a while before I get to kill the little bastard." He sighed. "I'll be back in a little while."

I flipped him off while he headed out of the room. There wasn't much else I could do. It was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not and I wasn't exactly in a position to try to fight him off.

He had just finished checking me for the second time, I was three centimeters, when a loud noise caught both of our attentions. His nostrils flared and for the first time since I had been here I felt hope surge in my breast. They were here! They had to be! Judging from the disgusted and pissed off look on his face I knew they had to be.

He ran out of the room so fast all I could see was a blur but two wolves came running into the room a few seconds later as I heard a loud cry from behind them. The silver one met my eyes immediately and I smiled at the familiar eyes that met mine. I wasn't sure who the other wolf was, but when they noticed what position I was in, they sprung into action.

I blinked and there were two naked men staring down at me. I didn't mind seeing Paul naked; I had many times before. But the sight of Jacob standing there naked caused me to avert my eyes immediately.

"Hallie, are you alright?" Paul asked as he walked to the side of the bed.

"I'm in labor without pain medicine." I replied feeling a bit dazed. "And he was going to kill our baby, Paul."

His shaking started immediately. Jacob grabbed his arms and pulled him back against his chest, trying to keep him from phasing and running back to where there was a fight going down.

"Not now Paul, I know you want to kill the bastard but your wife and child are more important now. You need to take her to Emily; she'll know what to do. Get her to Emily and I promise you we'll take care of him." Jacob said to him, his hold around Paul still tight.

Paul looked like he was about to deny him until a contraction hit me and I grasped the sheets within my hands tightly. Once it passed and I looked into his eyes, I could see that his decision was made. Jacob released his hold and Paul carefully scooped me up into his arms.

The rest was nothing but a blur as Paul took me back to Sam and Emily's. They were all waiting for us; Kate, Kim, and Emily. Emily ushered Paul into a bedroom and had him lay me down on the bed. She sent the other two to fetch things and threw Paul a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"How long ago did your water break, Hallie?" Emily asked as she examined me and Kate wiped a cool cloth across my forehead.

"Around lunch I think. But the pains started in the middle of the night."

"He didn't give you anything did he?" Emily questioned.

"No." I replied.

She breathed a sigh of relief as well as the rest of them gathered in the room. Until another contraction wracked my womb. I started to squeeze the sheets within my hands, but a strong hand quickly enfolded mine and gave me a light squeeze. I squeezed that hand thankfully; glad for the strength it offered.

What was a little pain now that I knew that I would get to hold my baby? Now that I knew my husband would see his child alive and well? Now that I was out of that deranged vampire's clutches?

"I was really hoping to get medicine." I sighed once the contraction ended.

"I know sweet heart." Emily smiled sympathetically. "But at least you're in good hands."

The girls all left Paul and I then, giving us a few moments together. I turned to him, my eyes full of tears and gently stroked his cheek with my free hand. He leaned into my touch; his eyes closed, and let out a deep breath.

"He was going to kill our baby and turn you?" He questioned, an edge to his voice.

I slowly nodded my head and saw his free hand clench into a fist. "But you saved me and our baby, Paul. He was sick; I looked like his wife and coincidentally he's my great something grandfather. Like I said…he was sick."

"It's my fault, I should have been there."

"No, I shouldn't have gone outside like that." I insisted. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is I love you and our baby is going to be safe."

"I love you too."

We shared a long look before another contraction hit me and Emily returned into the room along with the other two. Emily had a bag of medical supplies in her hands and handed them off to Kim so she could examine me.

"It's time."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. And the song credit goes to Paramore.**

**Thanks to all of you that voted! Below is what you voted for! Also, thanks for all the great reviews! This is the end I am sad to say. Without you guys I probably would have never finished it.**

* * *

"_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me, yeah_

'_Cause we are broken  
what must we do to restore_

_Our innocence _

_And oh, the promise we adored?_

_Give us life again_

'_Cause we just wanna be whole"_

**We are Broken**

* * *

It was true. The pain I had just experienced mere moments before evaporated when Emily placed our little boy in my arms. He was crying; a nice healthy sound, that had me crying tears of joy and relief. He was alive and healthy and he would remain that way.

"He's beautiful, Hallie." Paul said, his voice choked with emotion.

He stopped crying then, at the sound of Paul's voice and his wide brown eyes looked up at me and then to Paul who was leaning down to look at him.

"He recognized my voice!" Paul smiled proudly as he held out his finger for him to grab. He grabbed on immediately and Paul's smile grew wider if that was even possible.

"He's definitely my kid; nice and strong." He grinned.

After we were both cleaned up, Emily and the girls left the three of us alone. As soon as I settled him against my breast he immediately started rooting; searching for my breast. He was hungry; I didn't blame him…he'd taken his sweet time coming into this world.

"Alright, what name did you pick out?" I asked as Paul's finger stroked the small amount of dark brown hair on top of our son's head.

"Well, I thought William after my Grandfather and Samuel because it was Sam who finally figured out where the two of you were from an old map."

I smiled, "William Samuel. I like it, but it's my turn next time."

"So there'll be a next time?"

"Yes, but not for a while."

"That's fine by me."

His lips came down over mine and we shared a kiss just as we heard the front door open and a bunch of people file in. I smiled through the kiss, knowing that Royce was dead and that my family was here to see William.

"Ha! I knew it was a boy!" I heard Billy call from the other room.

***

The real surprise was waiting at home for me. The house looked just the same as I had left it before the wedding back in August, except Paul warned me that the kitchen was a disaster area. I didn't blame him; I had been miserable without him too.

"I want to show you something." He said eagerly as he took the sleeping William from my arms. He cradled him gently in his arms and kissed his tiny head before he looked back at me. My heart turned to mush and I gave him a watery smile as grabbed my hand with his free one.

He led me upstairs and down the hall to the room we had declared the nursery. It was still painted the light green and looked the same except for the intricately made crib that sat in the middle of the room. We had never gone to buy the crib; we had planned on doing that the week after the wedding, but it seemed he had taken care of that.

"It's beautiful." I breathed as I ran my hand over the dark wood of the rails.

The posts of the crib had wolves carved into them and the rest was simple; nothing that would harm our baby. He'd also rigged a mobile up over the crib; a mobile that had plush wolves dangling down from it. I sent him an amused smile and placed a kiss on his cheek before he gently laid Will down on the green bedding.

"I had to do something while you were gone." He sighed. "Otherwise I would have gone crazy."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my cheek against his chest. I breathed in the scent of him and sighed as his arms wound around me and he placed a gentle kiss to the top of my head.

"Any other surprises for me?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled by his chest.

"Kate is pregnant."

I jumped out of his arms and looked up at him with a huge smile on my lips. Two months felt like such a long time to be gone, and I felt so out of the loop.

"How long?"

"Not long, she just told Jacob the other day. Don't worry; you didn't miss a lot, Hallie. Mostly everyone was worried about you."

A thought occurred to me. What had they told Derek and Lynn? They couldn't have told the two of them about vampires and the whole wolf business. Derek had to be worried sick about me as well as Lynn.

"What about Derek and Lynn?" I asked as the smile evaporated from my face.

"We told them you were kidnapped and we had reported it to the cops. They know you're alright, in fact they should be here to see you and Will any minute now."

Sure enough a minute later there was a loud knock on the door which Paul ran downstairs to get. I heard a small sound from the crib and peered over the side to see Will waking up from his nap just in time to meet his Uncle Derek and Aunt Lynn.

"Hallie!" Lynn yelled.

I turned around just in time to see her launching herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her and let her squeeze the crap out of me. When she finally pulled away she stepped aside so I could see Derek. He was standing in the doorway looking at me with a peculiar expression on his face. I met his eyes and was surprised to see that his were glistening with tears. I felt my own eyes water in response and closed the distance between the two of us.

He crushed me to his chest and held me tight, and I held him back just as tight. My best friend… no matter what. It didn't matter that he was a guy and I was a girl; he would always be my dearest friend.

"I would have never forgiven myself." He whispered into my ear. "I love you, Hallie; you're my best friend."

"I love you too, Derek." I replied. "In a completely platonic way." I added just because I knew Paul could hear every word that was said between the two of us.

When we finally pulled away I grabbed his hand and Lynn's and led them to the side of the crib where Will lie looking up at his mobile of wolves. His deep brown eyes looked at the four of us curiously as his legs kicked about.

"He's adorable!" Lynn gushed.

"He looks just like Paul." Derek added and slapped Paul on the back.

"But he has Hallie's nose." Lynn insisted.

"So do you guys want to be our honorable babysitters?" I questioned already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Lynn replied quickly as she reached down to stroke his head.

Derek grinned, "I would have been insulted if you hadn't asked."

***

"Get back here you little sneak!" I yelled playfully as Joanna ran away from me, one of Will's toys in her hands.

Somehow we had gotten roped into watching Joanna and Joel for the night. We still didn't mind; they loved Will and he loved his cousins as well. Joanna liked to stroke his head and he and Joel spoke nonsense together. Although Joel made more sense since he was older.

"Unca Paul!" Jo shrieked as I chased after her into the living room where Paul was sitting feeding Will one of his bottles. Joel was on the floor playing with Rufus' ears and looked over as his sister streaked into the room and towards Paul.

"Is Aunt Hallie chasing my favorite girl?" He asked with a broad smile.

She nodded her head and crawled her way up onto his lap. He pulled the bottle from Will's mouth and adjusted his arm so it was around Joanna before he stuck the bottle back in Will's mouth again. She was trapped; right in one of her favorite places.

"Does Uncle Paul want me to take Will so he can tickle Jo?" I asked with a teasing edge to my voice.

Jo started to giggle as if she was being tickled already while I extracted Will and the bottle from Paul's arms. I settled down into the other rocking chair and rocked as Will finished off his bottle and Joanna shrieked from her position in Paul's arms as he tickled her.

"Don't make her pee herself, Paul." I warned as I started to burp Will.

He finally stopped and scooped a smiling Joel up into his arms before he started to tickle both of them at the same time. He stopped after a few seconds and their shrieks subsided into tired yawns. I watched as the two of them nestled down into his arms and their eyes started to drift shut. It was adorable.

"You're like a giant teddy bear, Paul." I whispered.

He grinned in response and leaned his head back against the back of the chair. Soon enough he was snoring, both of them still gripped against his chest. I smiled and went to put Will to bed before the doorbell rang; signaling the return of Kevin and Jolie.

"Aw they look so peaceful." Jolie smiled as Kevin carefully extracted first Joel then Joanna from Paul's arms.

Once they were gone, I slipped onto Paul's lap and snuggled into his chest. His arms tightened around me and he placed a kiss on the side of my neck. I shivered in response. We still hadn't been intimate since Will's birth. But I was pretty sure I was ready now, and as he continued to trail kisses down my neck I knew I was ready tonight.

"Let's take this upstairs." I whispered a bit breathlessly.

"If you insist." I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Will you carry me upstairs already?"

"Pushy."

"Horny."

He chuckled and stood up with me cradled in his arms. "Me too."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Derek was grinning like a mad man as he walked into the waiting room to face Kate and I down. We had been waiting two hours here in the waiting room of the hospital eagerly anticipating the moment when the next Thomas would be brought into the world.

"It's a girl." He announced proudly.

Kate and I broth squealed, jumped up, and smothered Derek in a hug. Once he managed to pry us off of him, he led us back to where Lynn was propped up against some pillows holding a little bundle of pink.

"Hey guys." She smiled tiredly.

"You better let them hold her before they pry her from your hands." Derek teased.

Kate and I both shot him a look before we moved closer to the bed. Lynn carefully handed her little bundle first to Kate, who crooed down at her for a moment before she passed her to me.

Her eyes opened and I looked down into the pools of blue that looked so much like Derek's kind eyes. I smiled down at her before I gently handed her to her proud Papa.

"You've got that look in your eye, Kate." Lynn stated with a smile. "A look that states you want another one."

"That's because I do." She sighed.

"I'm sure Jake would be happy to fulfill that request." Derek grinned. "As for Hallie, she needs to close down shop."

"Psh, it's not like a have a whole bunch of kids, Derek." I scoffed at him. "Anyway, what's her name?"

"Charlotte Anne." Lynn replied with a smile.

"After your favorite Bronte sister, Derek?" I chuckled.

"Lynn's favorite aunt also happened to be named Charlotte." He said quickly. "But yes."

I checked my watch then. I should probably head home. Two hours of Paul alone in the house with the kids…the place probably was a disaster area. After I said my goodbyes I left them and headed back towards home.

As soon as I walked in the door I heard shrieks coming from the living room. I went to investigate and saw four year old Will rubbing Rufus' tummy and Paul being climbed on by our two year old twins. The older twin, Finn, was clinging to Paul's left leg and our baby girl, Gabrielle was clutching to his right leg.

"Mommy!" Will yelled when he spotted me.

He wasted no time launching himself at my legs and hugging me close. I wanted to pick him up like I always used to, but he was too heavy for me now; he was a growing boy. Instead I settled with stroking his dark hair back from his face and bending to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Momma 'ook!" Finn called from his perch on Paul's leg.

"You've caught Daddy." I chuckled as I walked further into the room.

Paul grinned and swung Finn up into his arms. He tickled him a bit before he placed him down on the ground so he could join his older brother on the floor with Rufus. Poor Rufus, always being attacked by children. I knew he loved every minute of it though; even though sometimes they tugged his ears a bit too hard.

Paul then reached down and swung Gabrielle up into his arms. She was a mini me, where as Finn looked like a mix between the two of us, and she had Paul wrapped around her little finger. He tickled her tummy for a minute; her cries of delight filling the room before he stopped and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You guys have a new cousin." I announced as I sat down on the couch.

Finn immediately made his way over to me and I picked him up and settled him in my lap.

"Aunt Lynn and Uncle Derek had a little girl named, Charlotte." I continued.

"Can we have another baby, Mommy?" Will asked from the floor.

I exchanged a wide eyed look with Paul. I was pretty satisfied with what we had. I had always declared three children as my limit and we had at least one of each already. Paul grinned back at me as he sat in his rocking chair with Gabrielle in his lap.

"What about that litter, Hallie?" He grinned.

"I think I'm good." I replied.

"Sorry guys, there will be no more babies for us." Paul announced.

"What about a puppy?!" Will shrieked.

"We have Rufus; we wouldn't want him to get jealous would we?" I asked as I bent down to stroke Rufus' head.

We had a full house as it was anyway and we didn't need a little energetic puppy to add to the chaos that reigned everyday in our household. Not that I didn't like the chaos; I loved it. It was my family, it was everything I had asked for.

I couldn't have asked for a better husband or better children. I had everything I always thought that I would never find and I wasn't about to give it up any time soon.


End file.
